I'm Here
by EliSuhtare
Summary: A recon mission gone wrong, blood stained hands and unforgettable guilt. Jack Morrison is faced with a responsibility he never anticipated he would have to carry, with the help of fellow Overwatch members Jack turns himself around and takes off on a twenty year journey of friendship, responsibility, love and maturity. But is he ready for it?
1. Prologue

**001 - Beginnings**

It was a recon mission in Seoul Korea, Morrison and Reyes were put in charge of two teams, with the orders to not hesitate to kill. Their targets were two government officials, suspected of a terror plot against the people of Seoul; specifically the omnic people of Seoul; intel was received by the agents of Overwatch regarding this matter weeks prior. The data was analyzed carefully to avoid false reports and that morning Morrison and Reyes received the okay to pursue their suspects.

The government building was very luxurious, sixty stories high, windows floor to ceiling; elegant furniture mixed with modern art. The entire building screamed money, it made the men sick knowing that buildings like these existed while the country was in one of the greatest depressions they had ever seen. There were two elevators, Morrison took one and Reyes the other, they exchanged wishes of good luck and turned their communicators to the same channels to keep communication at all times.

The moments before the objective made Morrison the most anxious. He tapped his foot impatiently on the marble tile of the elevator, it didn't help he couldn't understand the signage in the small metal box; everything was written in Korean. Morrison never bothered to take the Multilanguage training that his teammates did, it was rare that he was sent out of English speaking countries, especially after the end of the Omnic crisis. The metal doors hissed as they began to open, Morrison turned the safety off his rifle and gripped it nervously, the doors opened and he was presented with a long, dark, empty hallway.

 _"Reyes, come in Reyes."_ Morrison spoke into his communicator

 _Bzzt, bzzt, hiss; "What do you want Jack?"_ The cold, hoarse voice replied.

 _"Is everything alright over there?"_

 _"Everything's fine, just a lot of empty hallways, nobody is he-"_ the communicator cut off, Morrison panicked and quickly looked around him, there seemed to be movement up ahead, Morrison lowered his tactical visor and sprinted down the hall, rifle in arm and sweat dripping down his forehead.

These were the moments he dreaded, being on edge while his partner was somewhere without communication. He prayed the line was cut on his end, and not Reyes, he had already lost too many team mates during the Omnic Crisis, he couldn't mentally afford to lose another one now. The more Morrison thought about the potential danger Reyes could be in, the more infuriated he became. His light sprint became a hard run, he didn't know if it was his footsteps slamming against the marble floor or his heart beating loudly in his ears.

He turned and entered the room where he senses movement. Pressed against the was a Korean man and woman, the woman seemed to be hiding something under her expensive fur coat, the man was on guard, holding a pistol low; ready to shoot Morrison.

Morrison aimed his rifle at the man and spoke loudly, but calmly; "Where is it?"

The man looked at Morrison; confused by the language barrier between them. Morrison grew increasingly angry and aimed his rifle higher, asserting his authority over the man. In a sudden flash of panic, the man open fired; _bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_ ; six shots, all missing Morrison, but an obvious sign of aggression. Morrison remembered his orders and decided to shoot first and ask questions later, he open fired on the man and woman, the man threw himself on top of the woman, both of them screaming and crying as Morrison emptied his rifle into their backs.

The bodies slumped down, blood pooling from them. Morrison felt his stomach drop, realizing what he had just done, _I can't take it back now_ , he thought to himself and approached the bodies. With his boot he kicked them onto their back; his objective was to find the information on Omnic terror, it had to be what the woman was hiding in her coat. He kicked open the coat and dropped his rifle in shock.

Reyes stepped into the room, wiping the blood from his face and flicking on the light switch by the door. In front of him he saw Morrison on his knees, covered in blood and shaking. Reyes panicked and ran over to him, dropping his guns on the way; he placed a hand on Morrison's shoulder and squeezed it, he breathed in heavily before looking down to see what kind of wound Morrison was sporting.

He expected to see Morrison's stomach on the floor, pools of blood and death. What he got was much worse than he expected, in Morrison's arms, lay a small, blood spattered baby girl. Her large brown eyes stared up at the two men, and she smiled and cooed. Reyes stepped back nervously, his stomach sinking.

"Morrison, what is that?" Reyes spoke quietly, his voice shaking.

Completely overcome with shock, Morrison didn't hear Reyes enter the room, or feel his hand on his shoulder. It wasn't until that raspy voice spoke that Morrison snapped back into reality. The reality was that he had an infant in his arms, covered in its parent's blood, and completely defenseless. Morrison had no experience with infants, and never planned to anyways. But in his arms was a warm, squirmy body; with little hands reaching up to him and making grabbing motions in the air.

He was at a complete loss at what to do with the infant, he had no paternal instincts. He turned to Reyes and choked out, "help me." He wasn't one to show his emotions in front of others, but in that moment he felt cold liquid leak down his face and burn his cheeks. He was glad Reyes couldn't see anything behind his mask, but was absolutely horrified with the situation. He looked at the corpses in front of him, the woman looked no younger than twenty years old, her big brown eyes were still open, her mouth closed, her arms still wrapped around her in the same way she was holding the child.

Reyes looked at Morrison and blatantly told him, "Jack, we came on this mission to obtain top secret documents, not a fucking child; dispose of the thing and lets get moving. The teams are probably waiting at the ship for us." Reyes reached for Morrison, but had his hand quickly slapped away.

He knew he would have to deal with the consequences later, but Morrison couldn't leave the child alone. He took the fur coat off of its mother and wrapped the baby tightly in it. He looked at Reyes and nodded; Reyes scoffed at him and walked off. The child cooed and squealed happily as the left the building, Morrison couldn't help but feel warm inside every time he heard the small thing gurgle at him.

It took a hour for them to arrive at the ship, it was already early morning, the two men could see the sun rising on the horizon. Due to them being so late, they were greeted at the entrance by the team doctor; Angela and their scientist Winston. Both of them seemed to be in a frenzy over the two of them arriving nearly eight hours after the scheduled time.

"Please tell me you at least recovered some sort of documents about the alleged terror attacks." Winston placed his hand on his face; this wasn't the first time he had to deal with Morrison and Reyes disobedience.

Reyes let out a deep chuckle before saying, "No documents, it was a false report, but Jack has a present for Angela."

Angela's face turned bright red. She knew Gabriel was aware of her feelings, but never thought he would dare to tease her in front of Jack. She glanced at the blood spattered Jack and gasped, seeing the tiny girl wrapped in the fur coat, Angela went into panic mode, she rushed over to Jack and grabbed the coat away from him.

"You poor thing," she sounded so sad, it made Jack's heart ache. "You have a lot of explaining to do Morrison, come with me _now_ "

It wasn't often he heard Angela's angry voice, but when he did he knew his life was going to be hell. He sulked behind the frantic woman, into her clinic and sat down on the metal examination bench. He watched as the motherless Angela laid the infant on her back, and checked her tiny body for injury. It amazed him that somebody who had never had children could immediately develop a parental instinct; meanwhile he could hardly hold the thing without nearly dropping it.

He explained the situation to Angela, and felt himself choke back tears as he painfully retold the series of events that led up to the tiny girl in their arms. Angela often shook her head during the story, but showed no signs of discomfort or sadness. He figured that her being a war doctor had mean she saw everything and anything that could have been seen. Angela turned on her PC, and instructed Athena to search for local orphanages in Seoul, Jack stared at her in shock.

"What are you doing Angela?" he stood up and walked towards her.

Angela ignored his intimidation tactics and spoke calmly, "You know nothing about parenthood Morrison, you're a soldier. You seriously thought you could bring an infant on to a war ship?" she looked him in the eyes, her glasses falling to the tip of her nose, "We are leaving this child where she belongs, it was unfortunate that her parents mate the fate they did, but it is not our job to raise children while at war."

Jack slammed his fist on Angela's desk, knocking over a picture of the two of them in Illios five years prior, his face was flushed and his voice shaking; "I thought _you_ of all people would understand Angela. What I did to this child's parents is irreversible, and she shouldn't have to suffer any more than she is already going to. I'm not just going to send her to some hole in the wall in God knows what kind of slum, because you people think it's best."

He walked over and picked the baby up, she immediately smiled and giggled at him. He gave her his finger and she wrapped her tiny hands around it, Jack couldn't help but smile. "I don't know the first thing about babies, my apartment is honestly nothing but booze and porn mags, but if it means this child will suffer a little less, I'm willing to try my best to learn how to parent. There's something about this child that makes me want to protect her, I don't think I've ever felt anything like this before." Jack removed his mask and looked at Angela, she could see the redness around his eyes, and the crusted tears on his cheeks. "Please understand Angela, I can't abandon her."

Angela understood, Jack somehow became a dad without trying, or even having a relationship. The guilt he carried must have been immense, and it wasn't her position to tell him what to do or force him to make a decision he wasn't comfortable with. She walked over to him and the child placed her finger on the girls cheek and couldn't help but to smile at her warmth.

"Okay Jack, I'll trust you this time. You were never a man to be messed with, but what are you going to name the little thing?"

Jack flushed, and softly said. "Hana, her name is Hana."

Hana squealed and bit Jack's finger, obviously pleased with the name he chose. Jack smiled down at her again, he had no idea how he was going to baby proof his apartment, and was a little upset with the fact he would have to get rid of his poolroom to make a nursery, but the sparkle in Hana's eyes reminded him it was worth it, he knew he could never atone for the sin he committed, but Hana would let him try with her innocence and for the first time in his life he was content.

Hana stayed in Angela's clinic for the first week, Angela wanted to make sure the small thing wasn't going to get sick, or need any special medical attention. She was pleased to announce to Jack that the baby ate properly, slept quietly and was incredibly healthy. She sat on Jack's couch with a beer in her hand, watching him struggle to put together a crib, he was surrounded by black garbage bags full of ungodly things, porn, alcohol, drugs, condoms, anything to help a bachelor have a good time was now in bags waiting to be taken to the dump.

She knew he wasn't happy about it, but he never said a word. He would occasionally curse under his breath when he hammered his finger, or forgot a screw. But he was dead serious about keeping the child, his apartment for the first time in ten years was clean, disinfected and bright.

She helped him buy new furniture, and painted the walls of the ex-poolroom cotton candy pink, there were stuffed animals from the floor to the ceiling, a changing table, shelves upon shelves of diapers, toys, books, and an entire wardrobe of clothes. She taught him how to make formula, and the right temperature to feed it to Hana, he complained about changing diapers, but had no problem doing it. Bath time was hard for him, he was afraid of hurting Hana, but never did.

It only took the man a week to become a father. Even though he had anxiety towards the seeming lack of paternal instincts, he bonded to Hana immediately. Within a week Jack Morrison became an entirely new man, he had a sense of awareness and maturity that went beyond the battle field. His blood stained hands were used to burp a baby instead of fire a gun, he couldn't stand to be away from the tiny thing, and showered her in endless love.

Angela was proud of the man Morrison had become, and was looking forward to seeing him grow with Hana over the next twenty years.


	2. Chapter One

002 – Bedtime snacks and double dads

"You enjoying your desk job?" Reyes teased as he placed two cups of coffee on the low table covered in documents and books

Morrison huffed and grabbed the mug, taking a giant gulp of the scolding drink and coughing; "It's _not_ a desk job, but of course you wouldn't understand, when was the last time you decided it would be a good idea to play father figure to a government official's orphaned daughter?"

Reyes look offended at Morrison's sudden snap, "Apparently the coffee isn't the only bitter thing here tonight."

Reyes had always enjoyed teasing Morrison, it had become something he took immense pride in for the last seventeen years. He had noticed Jack seemed to be on edge a lot more since Hana joined the family, it had been six years since the tiny girl was brought into his tiny apartment, and Jack seemed to be getting older and more bitter every day.

It was true, Reyes had no knowledge on parenthood and didn't plan to. He knew Jack was struggling to get through the day, and Hana was such an energetic little thing it was hard to keep track of her. Reyes looked over to the little girl playing "Bunny Commander" a game she made up herself where her favorite toy rabbit was an astronaut exploring the galaxy. She seemed happy with herself, and was enjoying her own company.

She was usually incredibly understanding of her dads work. When it came down to nights like this, with coffee at 10pm and documents scattered across the living room; Hana had no problem staying quiet and by herself. Sometimes she would even help the two men put away the books and documents that turned the room into a paper wasteland. She was small, and kind of chubby in her belly and legs, so she would often stumble along, trying to keep the books from falling all over the floor. Reyes usually took three of the four books from her anyways, and still walked slowly behind her, ready to catch anything and prevent it from hitting her tiny naked toes.

Reyes snapped out of his daze and looked at the documents on the table, he sighed deeply to himself when he realized their most important document was MIA.

"Jack, you're not gonna like this." He rubbed his hand on the back of his head, smiling nervously and trying to avoid Morrison's dagger eyes.

"What did you do _now_?" Jack boomed.

Hana looked up from her game, alarmed at her dad's change of voice. Reyes smiled at her and turned to Morrison, "the document we actually _need_ is back at the office. You know, the one with the mission details and targets?"

Morrison got up and grabbed his coat from the back of the couch. As he was putting it on he commanded Reyes to stay put and watch Hana, and put her to bed. Reyes objected, and insisted he would go instead, but Morrison silenced his pleas and explained that only he had the cornea recognition to get into the office. No military facility would keep top secret documents in the open.

Morrison left the two alone.

Reyes was furious, he had no idea how children worked. It was hard enough for him to smile at the thing to keep her from crying when her dad freaked out. Hana got up and walked over to the couch, she put both hands on Reye's knee and looked him straight in the eye, her big brown eyes were sparkling and she revealed a big smile that was missing a tiny tooth.

Reyes laughed and picked her up, placing her on his knee. "You know, I remember you in diapers, barely crawling like it was yesterday, Did I say you could grow up so fast?"

Hana turned around and snuggled on to Reyes chest, "I'm a big kid now, I start school soon."

A brief moment of enlightenment flashed over his face, Reyes clapped his hands together and took Hana by her tiny shoulders, "you're absolutely right! And we should celebrate this passage of maturity." Hana looked excited, her eyes sparkled, "What's something your dad doesn't let you have before bed?"

Hana thought about it, and started bouncing when she realized what the answer was. She jumped off Reye's knee and ran to the kitchen, yelling "ice cream!"

Reyes got out two bowls, a plain white one for him and a small pink one decorated in white rabbits for Hana. He wasn't actually that happy or proud of the kid for going to school, but instead was getting back at Jack for leaving him here alone, and what better way to do it than getting the kid hyper on sugar before bedtime?

He dished the ice cream out and Hana instantly took off for the couch. She jumped onto it, and wiggled her little butt in the fabric to make herself comfier. She put her feet up on the table and grabbed the remote, turning on her cartoons and sitting in silence as she covered her face in the pink goo. It was moments like this that Reyes was shocked that Hana wasn't Morrison's actual daughter, this exact thing used to be routine to Morrison before welcoming her into his household. Reyes was sure he would be proud of the spectacle, but also yell at the child for having her feet on the table.

Reyes sat beside Hana, they exchanged mindless conversation about the cartoons playing on the TV. Hana explained any and all storylines of her favorite shows, books and even games. They continued their banter for another forty five minutes or so, before Reyes received a text from Morrison, stating that he had been held up by some newbies trying to play pranks on headquarters and was currently disciplining him, he wouldn't be back until morning and begged Reyes to take care of Hana until then.

It was a nuisance, but Morrison had helped Reyes out in many situations, and would continue to do so the next time they had the opportunity to share the battlefield together. Reyes texted back, agreeing to Morrison's pleas; he got up and took the two empty bowls from the coffee table and put them in the sink. Hana was wide awake and bouncing, Reyes couldn't help but laugh at how his revenge backfired on him. He went back to the couch and turned the TV off, Hana whined about it for a few minutes but stopped when Reyes picked her up, threw her on his shoulders and took her to the bathroom.

He started running the bath as Hana stripped out of her clothes; he poked her belly causing her to giggle loudly. "Did you actually eat any ice cream, or did you think it would be better to rub it all over yourself?"

Hana smiled and climbed into the bath, "you too." She said, pointing at the man in front of her.

Reyes sighed and undressed, he couldn't say no to someone so innocent. He climbed into the tub across from her and instructed she get closer to him, Hana slid down the bath and nested between the man's legs, it never ceased to amaze him that children were so open and innocent.

He washed her hair, which was already to her shoulders and a deep auburn color. Hana messily washed what little hair he had on his head, and gave him a bubble beard. After the fun of playing in the bubbles, Hana rested herself on the man's bare chest, luckily Reyes caught the girl falling asleep before she fell into the water, he picked her up and removed her from the bath. Wrapping a towel around her, he pinched her cheeks gently to wake her up enough to get ready for bed. Hana sleepily put on her pajamas, and barely made it into her bed before passing out.

Reyes sat on the side of her bed, watching the small girls chest move with each breath she took. He listened to the noises she made as she dreamt, and imagined she was dreaming of Commander Bunny. Or maybe it was her exploring the galaxy in the space suit, maybe she was fighting alongside her dad, or maybe she was dreaming of the unknown. Reyes admired the young mind, and regularly wished he could go back to the imaginative age, where everything was a fun mystery to be solved.

He wish he could be young like her again, without his hands stained with blood, or his heart covered in scars and wounds that never quite went away. He wished that he didn't allow himself to break so easily, and wished Hana wouldn't make the same mistakes he did.

He leaned over and kissed the girl on the head, "grow up to be healthy Hana, don't do what your father and I did, don't join Ov-" before he could finish, Reyes had passed out beside the girl, his dreams intertwining with hers as the two breathed quietly and dreamed vividly.


	3. Chapter 2 (part one)

**Hana 10**

It was Morrison'e least favorite time of the year; the second week of May, the five ugly days before Mothers Day. There had been no incident yet, Angela usually volunteered to take Hana to school during this week, Morrison had dealt with another scrutiny from the mothers at school for being a soldier.

He loved Hana more than anything, and regularly thanked God for giving him the blessing of a daughter. But sometimes it was hard for him to give Hana a safe, comfortable place to experience her childhood, she was growing so fast and developing her own personality quickly too. Sometimes Morrison felt like if he looked away for a second he'd miss it completely. He always figured Mothers Day wasn't a big deal to the kid because he made her happy enough, but as she was getting older she was questioning the things around her. She would be sure to notice the kids with their moms, and wonder where hers was.

It was too late to label Angela as her mother, not that Angela felt that way about Morrison anyways. Hana would be sure to question it too, she had long auburn hair, brown eyes and milky skin; Angela had beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes, the perfect slight tan to her skin. Morrison scolded himself for thinking of his comrade that way.

It was still early morning, probably not even 5am. Morrison never used to be up this early, but it had recently become a regular weekday occurance. Hana needed to be woken up by 6:oo, her lunch had to be made by 6:30, her hair had to be combed and braided by 7:00 and she needed to be out the door by 7:30. Morrison was free to go home and fall back asleep once the gremlin was taken care of, but he regularly found himself back at the Overwatch HQ instead. He was given leave until Hana was old enough to fend for herself, but he still helped plan missions, execute them and train newbies. Sometimes he even helped Angela in her clinic, organizing medicine, filling out papers, helping her.

His mind was drifting to Angela again, he couldn't help it.

The two had known each other for a long time, and had faced many hardships together. It didn't seem to matter what side Morrison was on, or what moral choices he made, Angela was always behind him supporting him, and helping him strive to be a better person. He discovered his feelings for her close to ten years prior, but never had the guts to confess to her. He always figured they were two people going in different directions, and didn't want to start a relationship in a warzone.

But then again he took home an orphaned child in a war zone.

He couldn't get Angela out of his head no matter how hard he tried. Her smile, her eyes, her silky hair, her smooth skin; they all danced around his mind. Her soft voice, her nurturing nature, how soft her hands felt.

Her hands.

Morrison reached his hand down his boxer shorts, he couldn't keep it in anymore. He gripped himself tightly and start stroking slowly, thinking of her hands, how soft they were, how cool they were. He thought of how his skin tingled whenever she touched him,

He stroked himself faster, biting his lip to stifle his groans. He craved Angela's lips, the thought of cupping hands around her face and kissing her drove him crazy. He arched his back and softly cried out as spurts of white liquid covered his stomach.

He breathed heavily and rolled over, looking at the picture of the two he kept on his bedside table. He always felt extremely guilty when this happened, and would often scold himself for thinking of his comrade this way. He had been fighting with himself for more than ten years to confess his feeling, but at this point Angela was becoming nothing but a fetish for him, a sexual escape. His mind was free when he thought of her, he didn't have the responsibilities of being a father, comrade, captain, or anything in the likes. In those moments he was Jack Morrison.

A small knock came at his bedroom door and Jack panicked.

"Daddy"? the small voice called out to him.

Jack got up and grabbed a damp towel off the floor, wiping himself clean before opening the door. In front of him stood the tiny girl, hair tied in two braids, a bunny one piece pajama set was on, and she was holding Commander Bunny to her chest. She yawned and walked into his room, climbed onto his bed and nested herself inside his blankets.

"Hana you have to get ready for school soon." Morrison told her.

"I'm not going today." The sleepy girl replied.

"Why"?

"I don't feel like it."

This was a bad habit he had to stop immediately. It was true that some days he let her stay home like this, but it was never during Mothers Day week. He sometimes feared he was encouraging her to be lazy, her hobbies included watching tv and eating ice cream. She liked to play video games, and excelled at anything digital, but her social skills were lacking. She wasn't developing as fast as the other kids, and Morrison often receieved phone calls and reports home about her not taking interest in the other children. It got to the point where he stopped sending her to school with her Gameboy, iPod, or anything digital.

He sighed and climbed into his bed with the girl, she scooted up and rested her head on his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her head lightly.

"Is anything going on at school, Hana?"

She thought about it, but shook her head. "No, not really."

No one ever trained him in child interrogation. He knew they were the hardest ones to break, a child could lie like second nature. They don't even have to think about what they're doing, it just comes incredibly naturally to them.

He knew they weren't aware of their lies, it was a fault in their active minds. It was up to the parents to deactivate those minds and condition them to being proper adults. But he liked Hana's mind, it was a challenge for him to get in, but once he was in he felt like he learned more and more about the girl. He loved learning about her, it made him fall in love with her all over again.

Hana pulled at Commander Bunny's ears, a sign she was lying, she was fidgeting. Morrison pushed, "are you sure?" he poked her cheek, "you can tell daddy anything, I promise."

Hana let out the most dramatic sigh he had ever heard from her. She hung herself upside down off his bed, so her head was touching the carpet. "I just don't like school, dad. It's too easy." She started listing subjects off on her fingers, "math, science, computers, writing; it's too easy for me, I get bored."

"You wouldn't be bored if you had friends." Morrison grabbed her arm and pulled her back up normally.

She got off the bead and took her hair tyes out, "I do have friends."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Uncle Gabriel." She smiled a big smile, she had her two canines missing.

She must have picked up on the way his eye twitched, because Hana took off down the hallway, making a sharp turn into her bedroom and shouting; "I'll get ready for school now!"

Morrison was making Hana's lunch when he heard the lock on the front door turn. He looked over and saw Angela walk in, swinging his apartment key around her laughed at Morrison's blatant look of annoyance, and knew already it had been a rough morning for him.

"Angela that key is for emergencies. If you _know_ I'm home, knock on the damn door."

Angela completely ignored the mans scolding and walked behind him, she squeezed his arm and smiled at him. "What's wrong Jack?"

Jack sighed and moved away from the woman, still feeling guilty about his thoughts of her from earlier that morning. He continued making Hana's lunch and Angela took that as a sign to leave him alone for the time being. She made her way down the hallway to Hana's room, with a light knock on the door she pushed it open to see the young girl in her pajamas hanging off the end of her bed.

"Hana dear.." Angela started

Hana didn't give the woman a chance to continue the lecture she was going to start, she flipped off her bed and landed on her butt, "I know!" she practically screamed at her.

Angela walked over to the girl and grabbed her by the arm, she practically picked her up and placed her on her bed.

"Hana, my dear; you're far too young to be going through puberty. So tell me what's going on this instant." Angela put her hand on Hana's head, but hana quickly pushed it back.

"Nothing, get out." Hana pushed Angela towards the door and slammed it on her.

Angela walked down the hall into the kitchen again, her eyes met with jacks and she greeted him with a shrug.

"This is the moodiest I've ever seen her." She spoke quietly, almost sounding upset with herself.

Jack smiled and reassured Angela that Hana was okay. He explained the way Hana begged him not to go to school, her lack of friendship with her peers and her excellence in her normal subjects. Angela was astounded at Hana's intelligence, and suggested she join the program for gifted children that Overwatch sponsored.

Jack was dead set against Hana having anything to do with Overwatch. Painfully recalling the night he met the small girl, he made it clear to Angela that while Hana was under his care she would have nothing to do with Overwatch or its agents.

Angela scolded him for being stubborn, but understood why. She often thought about the pain jack must face on an everyday basis, thinking and being reminded of Hana's situation. The situation he caused. She agreed with his decision, reminding herself that Hana wasn't her child and therefore she had no authority over her life.

Ten minutes later than usual, Hana slumped out of her room. There was no time to do her hair so it stayed tangled and unbrushed. Jack scolded her for being so lazy and not listening to him or Angela, Hana stuck her tongue out in response to his attemped scolding. Reminding him that she does what she wants. It took everything Jack had in him to not hit the little girl, back in his day his parents wouldn't hesitate to whack his butt or take away his dinner.

But he didn't have the heart to do that to Hana. She was too cute to punish, and the intense amount of guilt constantly burning inside of him made him almost afraid to take his hand to her.

No child should be hit with the hand that was once covered in their parents blood.


	4. Chapter 2 (part two) SMUTTY

Angela and Hana walked to school in silence. Angela didn't understand why the young girl was being such a brat today but also didn't question it. Angela had always treated Hana like a daughter, but felt like she was out of place when it came to scolding the girl. Hana didn't regularly act out against the adults in her life, if she ever did it was for a good reason; Angela wanted to press Hana for information on her tantrums, but couldn't find the words to do it.

Hana spoke first, "you know sometimes I really don't like my dad."

Angela was shocked at the cruel words coming from the girl, "why not?"

Hana thought about the words she would use and looked Angela in the eye, her brown eyes were filled with something similar to sadness, but not quite so. "He always does this, from Monday to Friday you'll take me to school while he hides at home." Angela could hear the hurt in Hana's voice. Did Jack ever explain to the girl why he didn't like this week? "I wish he knew I don't care what people at school think. He doesn't need to be afraid."

Angela answered her own question; she put an arm around Hana's little shoulders and smiled at her. "He does this because he loves you more than the world itself, my dear." She squeezed Hana closer to her and Hana instinctively wrapped her arms around Angela's waist, it was awkward to walk in such a weird pose but the two girls laughed as they tried.

"I love you Angela." Hana spoke quietly, "but I think I love my dad a lot more than you, and that's why I prefer him walking me over you."

Angela smiled down at Hana, "I would be worried if you didn't love Jack more than I."

The two continued their walk to school, joined together and laughing. Angela pointed out local landmarks and explained their history to Hana. On the other hand, Hana pointed out advertisements for her favorite shows and explained to Angela the plot of the shows. Angela made a mental note to scold Jack for not forcing the kid to go outside more often.

The two of them got to school and Hana gave Angela two big kisses on both cheeks and thanked her for walking all the way with her. Angela watched as Hana walked into the school, and was surprised to see other kids flock to her and try to interact with her, but Hana brushed them off and continued to class.

Hana was definitely stretching the truth to Jack, Mercy thought. It wasn't that the other kids ignored her, or didn't give her a chance; she just had no interest in interacting with them. Thinking to who Hana spent the most time with it was either Jack or Gabriel, she was more mature than the average ten year old and Angela decided that was probably the reason why the other children didn't interest her.

She was a lot like her father, it amazed Angela. She could match their two personalities exactly, and they even spoke and acted the same. Hana had picked up bad habits Jack possessed in his teenaged years, which he had long quit before Hana was old enough to take notice. It must have been his composure that naturally bred those bad behaviors. Reyes most likely didn't help Hana with those behaviors at all, she thought; he most likely encouraged the girl to put her feet on the table or to eat candy before bed. He had always took peace in the small things that annoyed the people around him, and Hana definitely looked to him for inspiration.

Angela ruled that she would have to have a chat with Jack and Gabriel. Just not together, or it will end up in a fist fight with the two men blaming each other for what's going on. She collected all of her thoughts on her way back to Jack's apartment; It wasn't easy telling a father that his one and only daughter had attitude and behavioral problems. Angela thought maybe it wasn't her place to tell Jack about it, but he had so much guilt that it caused him to have tunnel vision when it came to Hana, which made him choose not to discipline her beyond sending her to bed early.

She arrived at his apartment, took a deep breath and opened the door. Jack was on the couch in a t-shirt and underwear, one leg on the table and the other on the couch, with a bowl of cereal in his lap and his attention on the TV entirely.

"You two are twins." Angela sounded humored but disappointed.

Jack looked over and saluted the woman, "Hi Ange, want cereal? It has marshmallows."

Angela shook her head and walked over to the couch, pushing the man's legs off the couch she sat down. "Jack.." she started speaking but was shushed by the man as his television show came back on. He made her so furious, she could see clearly in front of her where Hana got all of her bad habits and it made her furious that Jack was enabling this behavior in his household.

Her face red and hot, Angela walked over to the TV and turned it off. She stood over Jack, looking down on him. The man's eyes lazily rolled up to look at her, he bit his lip and sighed. "What do you want Angela?"

Angela was furious; she didn't know where to begin. She decided to be frank. "You're ruining your daughter's future."

This caused Jack to choke on his cereal and drop his bowl, he stood up angrily; suddenly he was towering over Angela, but she didn't back down. "What did you just say to me, doc?"

Angela pushed the man's chest, sending him back onto the couch with a loud thump; "You are enabling this child to have bad behaviors that will affect her future development. You're basically raising a sloppy son." Angela scolded the man.

"I don't know who you think you are Angela, but you are _not_ Hana's mother."

"And you're not her father, Jack." Angela snapped.

The room was quiet, almost too quiet. The only audible noise was the coffee pot dripping silently, and Angela's angry breathing. Jack looked sad, like Angela had reached into his chest, grabbed on to his heart and twisted it around.

He sighed and looked up at her, "you're right, I'm not her father…" he spoke silently, his voice full of pain. "But, that doesn't mean I can't play pretend, Angela." The man stood back up, with a new kind of confidence. "If you think you can be her mother, go ahead. I'm not stopping you, but don't think I won't intervene _as her father_ to stop you when you're out of control like this."

Angela looked at the man in shock, "what are you saying Jack?"

He stepped closer to her, the gap between them nearly disappearing as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her face closer to his. He rested his forehead on hers and spoke slowly, "if you want to be Hana's mother, you'll have to deal with me as her father."

Angela was bright red, her cheeks burning and her chest pounding. "Jack, I-"

She couldn't finish; Jack's lips were on hers. He kissed her hard and passionately, pulling her closer as he seemed to fight himself to kiss her harder. Angela didn't know what to do, this had been exactly what she wanted for the last twenty years, but never expected it to be like this. After a few seconds of struggling she gave in, she wrapped her arms around the man's neck, her hands pulling at his hair as she deepened the kiss as much as she could.

Their tongues danced together, both of them groaned and moaned into each other's mouth. They were fighting to take control of the kiss, every time Angela pulled Jack's hair he would bite her lip, eventually she found him on top of her on the couch painting her neck with sweet kisses. She whimpered as he bit her gently and ran his hands along her body.

Jack had waited ten years to do this, and a new found confidence finally made him swallow his pride and take Angela for himself. He was pleased that she was returning his affection, but he found himself being rougher than he intended, it had been like he was dreaming of this moment for so long that he couldn't help but take every drop of her he could. He savored in her kiss, the taste of her was sweet and like coffee with too much creamer, the sound of her quiet moans in his ear drove him crazy as he pushed her further against the couch.

"I have waited so long for this." He breathed against her neck before kissing it again.

Angela moaned in pleasure and nodded her head, her eyes opened slightly and she spoke quietly, her voice shaking; "M-me too.."

This drove Jack even crazier, he couldn't help it anymore. His hand shot down the woman's pants and rubbed against her underwear. Angela cried out, but Jack silenced her with his kiss. Their tongues danced with each other's again as he felt her underwear becoming damp, he pushed them aside and put two fingers inside of her. She seemed surprised, but pleased as she moaned into his mouth and pushed her hips upwards.

He continued playing with her for a while longer before coming back to his senses. He pulled his hand out of her pants and she let out a disappointed whine, he smiled at her and kissed her again.

"I really love you Angela, but I don't feel comfortable doing this right now."

She understood and kissed him back, "I love you too Jack, it's alright."

It was lunch time at school, Hana dreaded lunch because of the amount of attention she got from the other kids. The entire day had been spent making Mother's Day presents and crafts. The teachers never understood what Hana meant when she told them she didn't have a mom to craft for. So she ended up making presents for Reyes instead.

A boy sat beside her and smiled, he opened his lunchbox and offered her his sandwich. "H-here Hana…" he blushed, "its peanut butter."

Hana turned her nose up at the boy and firmly told him, "I don't take offerings from children."

The boy seemed hurt, and decided to eat his sandwich quietly beside her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hana felt bad for snapping on the boy, she opened her lunch box and gave him the milk pudding Jack had packed for her.

"I'm sorry, just don't tell the teacher. I don't want detention." She forced a smile and the boy's face lit up.

"You're the best Hana!" he shouted with a big grin on his face.

Hana hid her head and sighed loudly, _this is torture…_

The day seemed to fly by pretty quickly, until the end of it. Hana was on the playground reading a book she had taken from her dads library, waiting for Angela to come and get her. When the same boy walked up to her, looked her in the eye and said "is your mom dead?"

"What are you talking about?" Hana was genuinely confused at the boys question.

He pressed on, "you always tell the teachers you don't have a mom to make gifts for, your dad drops you off at school and picks you up." He got closer to her face, "where is your mom?"

Hana's cheeks turned red, it was a question she had never thought about. She always assumed it was fine to just have Jack around. She even had Reyes and Angela as extra support, as far as she knew her family was incredibly normal.

"And why don't you have friends?" the boy continued, "you're so mean to all of us when we just want to be your friend. But all you do is ignore us and read books. For being so mean you would think you had at least one friend."

The book hit the ground as Hana shot up, she grabbed the boy by the collar and pinned him against the playground. She clenched her fist and drew it back, but before it could hit his skin she was being pulled back by rough, familiar hands. She turned around to find Reyes staring at her with his arms crossed. He had a scowl on his face, and it wasn't directed at the boy she had nearly assaulted.

Hana was terrified, she turned around to the boy and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry for my sudden outburst, please forgive me." She nearly shouted, "the truth is I don't have a mom, I am raised by my dad, and his friends from the army. I have never known about my mother or thought to question my situation. My life is too good that I never noticed the fact I didn't have one and I never saw it as not normal." Hana was out of breath with that last sentence, it was the most she spoke all day.

She wasn't sorry, she just didn't want to be yelled at by Reyes. He didn't yell at her often, but when he did the only thing she could compare him to was a demon. He was loud, angry and seemed to fill the entire room with a dark aura. Hana wasn't afraid of him, but she was afraid of that side of him.

Suddenly Reyes was bowing too, "I'm sorry on behalf of my hot headed child. Her father is an utter idiot and hasn't raised her to have any manners at all."

The boy backed away slowly from the two and ran to his mom crying. Reyes quickly collected Hana's things and they left swiftly. It was silent during the walk home, it seemed they were going to Reyes apartment instead of Jacks. When they were a decent distance from the school Reyes stopped walking, Hana braced herself for the yelling but was instead greeted with a high five.

"You really stood up for yourself there, kid." He put his hand on her head and pet her.

Hana was at a loss for words, she stared at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"Your grip on that kid was so strong, it seems like you inherited your dads strength too." Reyes praised her more, "you would make a fine addition to Overwa-" he stopped, "nevermind" he pet her head again and picked her up, he placed her on his shoulders and instructed her to hold on.

"He was getting on my nerves." Hana explained, "I really just felt like reading before Angela came to get me, but he wouldn't leave me alone. I thought that if I couldn't make him shut up by ignoring him I could just punch him a few times. I wasn't planning on hurting him."

Reyes laughed, "That's a good strategy but in the future you need to do that stuff off school grounds. Your dad suffers for your bad behavior sometimes you know."

Hana nodded and placed her head on top of Reyes. "Why didn't Angela come and get me today?" she asked.

Reyes shrugged, "her and Jack had something come up I think. You'll be spending the night at my place, and then I'll take you to school in the morning and Angela will get you afterwards."

The truth was Jack and Angela had somehow managed to confess their feelings for each other. Reyes had assumed that keeping a ten year long secret probably made the sexual tension between the two of them unbearable, so he had volunteered to take Hana off of their shoulders for the night. It wasn't a big deal, over the years he had grown extremely close to the young girl and often found himself thinking about her often. He had a strange anxiety to protect the child, and having her in his presence helped that anxiety calm down for a while. He seemed to get the most peace and quiet from the rambunctious and loud little girl.

Hana groaned, "Can I skip school tomorrow?" she asked sweetly.

Reyes thought about it, "Maybe, we'll see how many times you beat my high score first."

The two of them laughed as they headed to Reyes apartment. When they arrived Hana jumped off the man's shoulders and grabbed the spare key he kept hidden, she opened the door to his apartment and kind of coughed at the strong smell coming from it.

"Do you ever clean this place"? She asked

"I clean it daily, but when you can't afford a luxury apartment like your dads, you have to settle for some mold."

Hana shrugged and made her way to Reyes fridge. She opened it and grabbed a bottle of water, she made her way to the coffee table in front of the TV and emptied her backpack.

"I have a lot of homework." She complained.

Reyes kneeled down beside her and looked through the books and papers. "For a little kid you get a lot of work."

Hana nodded and groaned before starting to work quietly. Reyes admired the girl as she worked hard, her hair was growing longer every day and her tiny button nose seemed to make her face look incredibly cute. He ordered pizza and sat behind her on the couch, he used his foot to massage the little girls back and she seemed to really enjoy it. Sometimes he could compare her to a dog, but he couldn't complain because he was realty enjoying his fleshy foot rest.

After homework and dinner, the two of them made their way to the bathroom. Sharing a bath had become a tradition between the both of them, and the embarrassment Reyes felt ten years ago seemed to be entirely gone. He enjoyed spending some time in the hot water helping the girl wash her hair and talking about their lives. They both opened up more when it was the two of them together alone, Hana felt extremely comfortable around Reyes and treated him like more of a father than she did Jack.

Hana sighed in pleasure and leaned back into Reyes chest, her soapy hair mixed with the hair on his chest. Hana seemed tired but also like something was on her mind. Reyes decided to encourage her to tell him what was going on.

She hesitated to tell him, which wasn't normal for her. After a few moments of silence she finally spoke up, "is not having a mom a big deal?" she asked quietly.

Reyes shook his head, "No, it's not." He answered; he then grabbed Hana by the shoulders and turned her around to look at him. "Tell me something Hana, do you go to bed hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Do you have lots of warm clothes and blankets?"

She nodded.

"What about TV and video games?"

Another nod.

"Does Jack tell you he loves you every night before bed?"

She giggled, "More like every other hour."

Reyes smiled at her, "see, you don't need a mom when you have so much love." He began rinsing her hair, "Jack loves you, and so do Angela and I. We couldn't imagine a world without our tiny Hana."

Hana smiled big and hugged on to Reyes tightly. He picked the girl up and carried her out of the tub; wrapping her in a towel he ruffled her wet hair with his hand. "Go get dressed for bed; I keep my pajamas in my third drawer."

She nodded and ran down the hall, Reyes followed her into his room and she was already dressed and under the covers. He smiled and turned off the light before crawling into bed with her, she snuggled herself closely to him and Reyes kissed the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams Hana."

She kissed his chin, "sweet dreams Gabe."


	5. Chapter 3

The lights were dim, Hana was gone for the night, Angela and Jack were enjoying peace and quiet together. Angela was seated in Jack's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck as the two gazed into each other's eyes and smiled. It had been six years since Jack confessed to Angela, they had been inseparable since; Angela regularly stayed over, and Jack could proudly credit her to Hana's teenaged development. Hana on the other hand, didn't seem too pleased with the woman's intrusion on her house. Jack often caught the girl sending Angela dirty looks, talking back or even complaining about her on the phone to her friends.

Angela seemed to have no problem with the situation, and assured Jack that Hana would grow used to it in due time. But the fact it had been six years and Hana was getting worse upset Jack. In his pocket was a ring, for Angela; he had thought about it for the last two years, and saved his money long enough to buy her the ring. He wanted nothing more than to make his family official, and he felt comfortable having Angela as Hana's mother, and his wife.

He never ran the idea through with Hana; he assumed it was his business and not hers. He also knew the girl would make a big deal out of the situation for no reason. She seemed to make a big deal out of everything, from her schoolwork to what she ate for dinner it always seemed to light some kind of fuse in her that made her unstoppable. Hana didn't have regular tantrums, they were full out rampages, where she would slam doors and throw things while crying. Angela blamed it on puberty, but Jack didn't know puberty lasted for six years in girls.

His finger nervously tapped at the box in his pocket. Angela covered his face in light kisses and smiled at him again, her smile was so beautiful to him. He felt like he fell in love with her over again. He couldn't resist and kissed her lips softly, she pulled him into the kiss and turned it into something passionate and hungry. The two of them battled their tongues against each other for quite some time and when Jack felt Angela's hands searching for something other than his neck he pulled back quickly.

He looked her in the eyes, her cheeks were flushed, "Angela I've been thinking about something lately."

Angela almost looked worried, the two of them held their stare for a few minutes before she spoke, "you're not rethinking this are you?" she asked.

Jack shook his head, "Actually, it's the complete opposite you see..." Jack pulled the box out of his pocket, "I've been thinking about how we can improve this, what we have. To be honest I've been in love with you for a long time, basically since we met. I never thought our relationship would progress to what we have now and that's why..." he opened the box and presented the diamond ring to her, "Angela Ziegler, I want to make you my wife, and love you like this for the rest of my life."

Angela looked shocked; she stared at Jack in utter disbelief. She never thought he would ever propose to her, and regularly found herself feeling like she wasn't good enough for his love. "Jack..." she took a deep breath, "there is nothing I want more than to make a family with you, but it's impossible for me."

He looked at her with sad eyes, "why Angela?" he asked quietly.

"I can't have children." She admitted, "I will never be able to carry a child or give birth, and that's the most important part of starting a family." Her eyes were tearing up, Jack kissed her deeply and smiled at her.

"I don't want any more kids, have you met Hana?" he laughed and put his hand on her cheek, rubbing it softly; "she is more than I ever wanted, I don't need to be put through the hell she has given me for the last sixteen years, I don't expect you to give me any children." He kissed her again, "I just want you to love me forever."

Her face seemed to light up. To Jack that light was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, she kissed him, again and again. Each kiss seemed to be deeper than the last, as she was kissing him she was nodding and crying; Jack didn't quite understand but knew that she had agreed to his proposal. He kissed her back, and her hands tangled into his hair, she pulled him back on the couch on top of her and smiled at him. Her eyes were sultry and inviting, Jack felt something burn up his chest as she kissed him again, this time poking her tongue into his mouth.

It was sloppy, and the two of them fumbled around, they both seemed to be dazed by what had just happened. But somewhere between the wet kisses Angela was showering Jack with, he managed to unhook her bra and unzip her dress; it dropped to her waist and he pulled away from her kiss to take the rest of it off with his teeth. Angela giggled at the cheesy act Jack was putting on, but was quickly silenced when instead of returning to her lips, his mouth returned between her legs.

She gasped as the man kissed her panties, slowly running his tongue along them as he rubbed her thighs. He continued teasing her until he could feel the wetness seep through her panties and her breathing pick up, without warning he pulled the fabric to the side and pressed his mouth against her sex, she let out a surprised moan which caused the man to push his tongue inside of her. He took long, gentle licks along her folds, stopping at the small bud at the top and teased it, taking it into his mouth and letting it go, she moaned louder and brought her hand down to his head. He smiled against her and slowly slid his finger inside of her as his tongue picked up pace, he fingered her faster and faster, her hips were now bucking and she was nearly screaming.

At the last second he pulled his from between her legs, and positioned himself over her. He unzipped his pants and shook his boxers off his leg, Angela blushed as the two held eye contact. Jack reached between his legs and pulled out his member, he pressed against her slit teasingly, pushing the head halfway in before taking it back out. Angela pouted, and bit her lip while looking up at him; he leaned down and kissed her deeply as he pushed his entire length inside of her.

She moaned loudly and arched her back, Jack didn't hold back and started thrusting quickly immediately, Angela moaned over and over as he filled her up, her eyes closed and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her moans were silenced as Jack's hand came down for her throat, he gripped on to her tightly and thrusted harder; it felt like he was hitting the back of her, She screamed and moaned as he kept hitting that spot, each thrust brought her closer to climax.

"J…Jack…" She moaned.

He let go of her neck and grabbed her shoulders, she gasped for air as he sped up. The two of them were a mess of sweat and moans as she tightened her legs around him. He groaned and bit his lip, as Angela squeezed herself tighter around him he cried out and hot liquid filled her pussy up, the feeling of his seed filling her threw Angela into an orgasm she had never experienced before. Her legs shook, she struggled to breathe and everything looked dizzy.

Jack held her close to his chest as she shook and cried out, when it was over she naturally snuggled up to him. He held her tight in his arms and kissed along her neck, smiling wider with each kiss.

She sleepily spoke, "You know you have to tell Hana."

Jack groaned and told the woman to go to sleep, it seemed like she immediately fell asleep in his arms. He was so happy and exhausted he couldn't even think of how he was going to approach Hana on the subject.

It was long passed noon when Hana walked through the door. Her hair was messy and thrown into a bun, she had an old tank top on, it was tight around her waist and chest, it was paired with a tight pair of shorts. He was waiting for her on the couch; she looked him up and down and groaned.

"Come on Hana, I haven't seen you all night or day, just come say hi." He pouted playfully.

Hana huffed and sat down beside him. She looked around the apartment and smiled when she figured Angela wasn't there anymore. Out of habit she snuggled close to Jack and decided to enjoy the little alone time she had with her dad.

"Hana, we need to talk." Jack started.

She groaned, and immediately expected bad news, or worse; Angela. "What is it?" she asked sweetly.

Jack seemed lost in thought, Hana leaned over and poked his cheek to try and bring him back down to earth. He cleared his throat and took Hana by the shoulders, "I want you to listen carefully and not interrupt me, understand?"

She nodded, her stomach slowly sinking.

"Last night I asked Angela to marry me." Hana's face immediately turned red, " _Hana, listen_. This morning Angela informed me that she would not give me a formal answer until I got your permission. So please Hana, understand where I'm coming from here."

Hana stood up and glared at Jack, "You want me to understand?" she asked rhetorically; "understand what? The fact you're letting some woman into our home, and letting her take you away from me?" Hana was in tears, but they were angry tears. "I don't want you to marry her; I thought it was fine with just us?"

Hana was pissing Jack off, he stood up and towered over her, "this is for both of us Hana." He pleaded.

Hana shook her head, "No, this is for you dad. Not us."

She started walking away from him when Jack snapped, "Why does it matter to you anyways Hana?!" he shouted, "You're not even my real kid!"

Hana stopped, she was completely still. Her arms at her side, Jack realized his mistake immediately and reached out to grab the girls hand. She quickly slapped his hand away from her and turned around to stare at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Hana…" Jack started.

Before he could finish Hana was out the door, it slammed loudly. Jack tried to run after her, but by the time he got his things collected she was gone. He punched the wall and cursed to himself.

"God fucking damn it!" he yelled, and fumbled around with his stuff to get his cellphone, "I need to call Reyes, I need to…" he was panicking and pushing the wrong numbers.

He finally called; it rang and rang, but no answer. Reyes wasn't there, Hana wasn't here, and Jack didn't even know where he was.

"How could I do this?" he asked himself and sat down on the couch. He stared at the wall as the hands on the clock moved slowly, so slowly it felt like time was frozen, but it was still going. Barely crawling, he wondered if Hana was okay. He prayed she was okay.

Before he knew it; it was midnight and Hana wasn't home.

He sighed loudly, as his phone rang; it was Reyes.


	6. Chapter 4 (part one)

**NOTES:**

 **Sorry for the long break between chapters, I went up North to see some family and say goodbye to my grandma o(** **﹏** **)o  
This is part 1, I thought I should just publish something to pass the time while I finish part two. Funny thing is I started this chapter just after I made the prologue, so it's been sitting in my progress folder waiting to be unleashed on the world. ****ヾ** **(** **〃** **^)** **ﾉ** **  
Thanks for the support as usual!**

It felt like she had been wandering around for hours. The sun was starting to go down, and Hana was a little hungry. She had originally planned on running away for a few hours and going home after she blew off steam, but she chose to stay our longer. She was incredibly angry at Jack, not exactly for lying to her but for yelling it at her over Angela.

The truth had been that Hana felt extremely excluded since Jack and Angela became romantically involved. She had only known life with just Jack, Reyes and her, and she had always liked it that way. When Angela came into their lives she immediately assumed the role of a mother, but as far as Hana knew she never had a mother and wasn't keen on accepting Angela's desperate attempt at playing the role. There was suddenly a lot more discipline in her life, and Hana felt like she lost a lot of control. She used to decide when she was tired enough for bed, when she would do her homework, eat and go outside, and everything seemed to be okay during that period of time. Her grades were the best in her class, She was incredibly healthy and fit, excelled at many subjects and was happy with her life.

But then Angela barged into her life without asking. She gave Hana curfews that didn't agree with her body, and regularly left her overslept and groggy, her grades slipped when "homework time" was introduced, and Hana didn't get enjoyment out of her hobbies. She noticed now, by sixteen; she was a lot more tired and chubbier than she used to be. Her tummy sat on top of her jeans ever so slightly, her arms jiggled when she ran too hard, and her favorite past time was now sitting in a dark room and playing video games. She blamed Angela for her sudden change of character.

She didn't expect to accept Angela into her life, and with her new found knowledge of Jack not being her real father, Hana felt like she had more of a say on her own situation. She didn't know exactly what her situation was, considering it was the only situation she ever knew about. But decided it would be best if she learned more about her family, culture and birth before she decided what she wanted to do with herself.

With the thought of learning about who she was, she decided she could go to Reyes apartment and ask him questions. Reyes always had an answer for everything and Hana could always count on him to help her through any tough time she was presented with. Reyes always proved to be a little more fatherly than Jack, but Hana never saw him in a fatherly light. For some reason she had put him on a higher, more respectable pedestal than Jack was on. He respected her and her opinions, and encouraged her to grow in healthy ways.

He wasn't the most mature person she knew. But he always had her safety in mind, even if that safety involved teaching her how to pick locks and shoot a gun. Reyes had contributed the most to Hana's growth over the last six years, and she had figured he was also responsible for her change of character, But more for the positive side of the mess Angela created. Angela and Reyes were friends, but he often cursed at her or didn't tolerate her when she was out of line.

Unlike Jack who was constantly excusing her behavior. She assumed Jack wouldn't stand up to Angela if Hana's life depended on it, and that was what hurt her the most. She had spent her entire life worshipping Jack, and seeing him choose Angela over her made Hana feel incredibly insignificant in the world.

She continued to wander around for a few more hours, but soon didn't know what time it was. The streets were dark and empty, the streetlights buzzed and flickered, and their whirr seemed to be the only presence Hana could pick up. It was starting to get cold, and Hana could see small bumps forming on her arms whenever the wind blew. She scolded herself for not getting changed before she left jack's apartment, but remembered she was caught in the moment of shock and anger, and never even bothered to think of anything beyond leaving as soon as possible.

"I guess I'll go to Gabriel's apartment." She whispered to herself.

She looked around and tried to figure out where she was. To her left was a small park, where a small swing set stood in the middle of a playground, it was old and starting to rust, it creaked in the wind, She remembered the park from when she was smaller, Reyes regularly brought her to it when she spent the night at his place. She was glad that his house wasn't too far from there, and continued to walk slowly down the street leading to Reyes apartment.

As Hana walked up the stairs of Reyes apartment, things started setting in. She realized what exactly had happened at home, and wondered if Reyes was aware of the situation, she silently hoped he was. She became incredibly nervous about the situation, what if Reyes wanted nothing to do with her now? She wasn't even Jack's child so therefore Reyes had no obligation to babysit her anymore.

When she opened his door he could just send her back home. She didn't have a home anymore though, she loved Jack and the life he provided for her, but as long as Angela was in the picture she didn't want to be there anymore. Tears burned against her eyes, but Hana sniffed and wiped her eyes, she wasn't going to cry yet. She would see Reyes first, and maybe ask him if he could give her this favor as a friend.

Hana fumbled with the spare key that Reyes kept under the potted plant outside of his apartment. It slipped through her shaking fingers a few times before she could firmly grasp it, when she did the metal was cold and made her fingers ache. She sighed heavily and slumped against Reyes door, was Jack really not her father?

She replayed the night in her head, the argument felt fresh, like it had just happened. The fact that she had been wandering around the city and somehow found herself at the doorstep of Jacks dearest friend had not quite set in yet, to her Jacks words just echoed through her mind.

"It's not like I'm actually your father."

Who was, then? Before Hana could ask she ran away, like she normally did with her problems. It seemed easier to run away than stay and find a solution, it seemed easier to pretend that whatever was going on WASNT actually going on.

Except this time it was going on.

Hana pushed the fight to the back of her mind and put the small key into the keyhole of Reyes' door. She was cold, angry, tired and really hungry; so she figured that Reyes probably had a good stash of junk food and a hot shower she could use. The key clicked in the keyhole and Hana pushed the door open silently.

"Gabriel I'm sorry to bother y-" Hana stopped mid-sentence and dropped the key on the floor.

It bounced across the floor; the noise seemed to be the loudest thing in the room. On the kitchen island sat a half-naked woman with her legs wrapped tightly around Reyes' hips. Reyes was giving her rough kisses across her bare neck and collarbones. Hana quickly turned around and left the room, her fist tightened around the doorknob as she tried to process what was going on.

A woman.

Naked.

Legs wrapped around Reyes.

Reyes with no shirt.

Kissing her bare skin.

Groaning.

Hana immediately bolted down the hallway, down the staircase and out the emergency fire exit. She was mortified.

"All adults are the same." She thought to herself, "all adults care about is sex and naked women."

The image still burned into her mind.

"But why do I care? Reyes isn't my dad, or my uncle, my boyfriend, or even my friend for that matter." The last words hit made her stomach sink. "Is Reyes my friend?"

She thought back to all of the bowls of ice cream they shared, all of the bubble baths where Reyes washed her hair and lectured her about something new, the times she woke up snuggled next to him on the couch, with the blue light of the TV still flickering in the silent apartment.

She remembered why those things happened. Jack wasn't there. Whenever Jack was gone, Reyes was the babysitter.

"He's my babysitter." Hana said out loud as she slumped against a tree she had found herself at. "I'm nothing but a child, and he's my babysitter." She started cry, hot tears seemed to pour down her face, burning her cheeks as they fell. "I'm nothing b-but a liability to them." She bawled this time, her chest heaving as her breathing became choked, she couldn't keep up with her sobs, and found herself choking and crying at the same time.

"Don't go saying weird shit that isn't true Hana." A dark voice said above her, it placed a big hand on her head and sat down beside her.


	7. Chapter 4 (part two)

When the door slammed Reyes knew he fucked up. The naked woman in front of him wrapped her legs tighter around him and shot him a glare from her yellow eyes.

"Mon amour.." She whispered as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his neck.

"God damn it Hana. God damn it. God damn it." He mentally scolded the girl before pushing away from the woman wrapped around him.

He grabbed his wallet off the kitchen counter and handed the woman $50, "get home safe okay?" He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

There was no time to grab his shirt, or his keys. Hana was a fast runner, and excelled at long distance sprinting. He had to leave immediately if there was any hope of finding her.

"Why does it even matter if I find her?" He thought, "She's not my kid."

He opened the front door to the apartment and was instantly reminded why it mattered. It was 2am, starting to rain and freezing cold. Knowing Hana and her reckless nature she probably didn't have a jacket or anything remotely warm on her body - not that Reyes could say anything, he was currently running down a side walk with no shirt on and an obvious tent in his pants.

Reyes pulled out his cellphone and saw the endless list of missed calls, all from Jack. He cursed under his breath and stopped, he shakily punched in the number.

Ringing

Ringing

Ringing

"Reyes?" The old man spoke quietly.

"What did you want?" Reyes asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I think Hana is on her way there, we had a fight.."

Of course they did.

Reyes blanked out as Jack explained the fight, but he caught the end clearly, "I snapped and told her I'm not her father."

Reyes blood boiled, his knuckles ached for him to reach through the phone and knock the old man flat on his ass. He punched his phone, ending the call and making the screen flicker, and he took off again. This time sprinting as hard as he could, he could feel his heart beating against his chest, trying to rip it's self out of him, his lungs hurt, his ribs hurt, his heart hurt, his throat hurt; the man was nothing but dry pain as he body struggled to keep up with his speed.

The rain started to pour as Reyes stopped in a park not far from his apartment; he decided to catch his breath for a few minutes when he heard it.

Hard sobs coming from the bushes, his heart ached a different kind of pain as he walked towards the shrubs, inside he saw her.

A tiny Hana, in nothing but a tank top and shorts, hair in braids, with red fingers clutching onto her knees, like somehow holding on tighter would make it go away. Her sobs made her hard to hear, as she questioned herself and her existence. For the first time in years Reyes fought back tears, his baby Hana was smaller than usual, in a dark, cold, empty place and convincing herself she had nothing.

He sat down next to her and grabbed her by the head; he pulled the child against his chest and felt her sobs push through her body. She was shaking, she was freezing cold and she was barely breathing. Reyes rubbed her head and placed his chin and top of it, he sighed heavily and kissed her head. Her tears had replaced the cold rain water with something hot and sticky.

He had seen Hana cry a lot over the sixteen years they'd known each other, he saw her cry when Commander Bunny lost an ear, when she dropped her bowl of ice cream and stained her dads rug, when he forced her to watch scary movies, when the kids at school ostracized her.

But all of those tears held nothing to these. These were tears of pain, Gabriel could feel her pain just by holding her, in those ten silent minutes he felt more pain by one tiny girl than he had in his entirety of war, he felt more pain than he did seeing those lifeless bodies, Jack kneeling down, covered in blood holding a small infant.

He felt Hana's pain and it caused him pain, his overwhelming urge to protect her was screaming, it felt like he had failed her. He picked her up and placed her in his lap, she held onto him and sobbed more. The man held her in a princess style carry and stood up.

They walked slowly through the rain. Not speaking, not making eye contact, just silence. Hana's sobs had died down, but he could still feel her choking as she held them back, her fingers were still tight around him as her body shook. But she didn't say anything, not a single word.

Reyes struggled to open his apartment door, he felt like if he carried Hana any longer his arms were going to break off. He continued holding her though, he held her all the way to the bathroom and set her down on the cold tile, she stood wobbly, her knees shook a little from the cold outside.

Without thinking Gabriel stripped the girl, peeling off her wet tank top and shorts, he threw them into the corner of the bathroom and started the bath. Hana was bright red (not only from the cold) as she took off her bra and underwear, before she could throw them across the room Gabriel had her in his arms again, carefully placing her in the tub like he did when she was a baby.

His clothes were off, and they were in their normal bath time position. Hana's back facing the large man, as she was between his legs. Gabriel washed her hair silently, Hana was silent too.

Finally she broke the silence.

"You smell like alcohol." Was all she said, quietly and with a slight stutter, she was trying her hardest not to cry again.

Gabriel forgot he had been drinking. An old friend had come by with whiskey and cigars, his two weaknesses. They drank and smoked until they were both unable to say what day of the week it was.

That's when she pounced on him.

Gabriel not having anything in so long took it gladly, he ate the woman's embrace up and showered her in kissed and bites, leaving her pink skin on her neck a light purple colour.

Reyes face turned red, realizing Hana walked in on him while he was both drunk and horny, something he had hoped she would never see.

"Whiskey is my weakness." He whispered.

Hana laughed, "You have weaknesses?"

Gabriel nodded, as he gently rinsed the shampoo from her long hair. "Whiskey makes me forget a lot of things." He chuckled to himself, "like to answer my cellphone before you get to my house."

Hana apologized; she turned around and looked him in the eyes. They were puffy, and kind of crusted, but very tired. She seemed to go over something in her head a few times and quietly said, "You don't have to do this stuff Reyes."

He couldn't think of what to say. So she continued.

"You don't have to constantly baby me like this, and pretend to be my father." Her voice was cracking a bit more; she started to stutter "y-you don't have to put your life o-on hold for me."

Gabriel pulled her to his chest; he hugged her tight and spoke against her wet hair. "I'll do this until the day I die Hana" he squeezed her a little tighter, "you're my escape."

Hana hugged her arms around him, her cheeks hot with new tears. She didn't understand a word the man was saying, but couldn't help but feel relieved at them.

Reyes smiled at her and rubbed her back, "When we found you Hana, we didn't know what to do. There was this tiny little girl with no parents, in a non-English speaking country with the biggest brown eyes we had ever seen. Jack, immediately claimed you as his. He took you to Angela and told her he was keeping you for his own."

Hana smiled at the thought, Reyes continued; "Jack was a dumbass, not saying he isn't now. But back then he was an even bigger dumbass. This is the man who couldn't even tell the woman he loved that he loved her, he had no paternal instincts. I don't think he had even touched a baby before that." Reyes laughed at the memory, "but in his arms was you, and he made up his mind. We cleared his entire apartment; there were so many garbage bags. Did you know your room used to be a poolroom?"

"Really? Dad played pool?" Hana giggled.

"Not at all, he used it as a lure for the ladies to think he was masculine and cool." They both laughed together at the thought of Jack trying to pick up girls with his pool table.

"He's kind of cheesy, isn't he?"

"I think if cheese could be personified it would be Jack." Reyes stood up in the bath, picking Hana up with him.

They rinsed off in the shower. Reyes gave Hana one of his t-shirts and boxers to wear to bed, he mentally noted to buy something for her to wear when she decides to use his apartment for his safe house. He didn't have ice cream, but he had cereal and Hana seemed to be just fine with that. He poured two heaping bowls of cereal and both of them sat on the couch, he watched Hana eat. Her wet hair stuck to her cheeks, and she seemed to really enjoy every bite of her cereal.

He inspected her more, taking the time to take a good look at the now teenaged girl. She wasn't the tiny child he thought she was, she was about 5'6 at this point, she was petite, but wasn't lacking in any departments. Reyes blushed when he realized how his shirt clung to her body when it was damp from her hair; her face was slender, brown eyes as big as ever, lips small with a slight pink tone, her nose was like a button and pulled her entire face together.

Hana didn't bother to swallow when she turned to him, "what's wrong?" her voice was muffled with the cereal in her mouth and her attempt at speaking made milk dribble down her chin.

Reyes laughed, before wiping the milk off her chin and assuring her nothing was the matter. He silently wondered to himself when Hana grew up, He remembered her when she was barely crawling, when her knees wobbled because she was too chubby to walk, when Commander Bunny was her best friend. Their first ice cream date, she was six; she's now nearly seventeen. Nearly the age he was when they found her.

"Hana.." he began, Hana interrupted.

"Don't worry Gabe, I know." She set the empty bowl of cereal down on the coffee table and hugged her knees together; "Jack really loves me, just because he's not my birth father doesn't mean he's not really my father." Hana sounded somewhat sarcastic, but Reyes was amazed at how mature she was acting in that moment.

When they entered the living area no one bothered to turn the lights on. The only light in the small room were the faint glow of the streetlight; giving the room a soft, but eerie orange tinge, and offering just enough light to see.

He stared at her; her eyelashes were so long, nearly touching her eyebrows when she looked upwards. Her lips sat idle in an almost heart like shape, she had really grown into a beautiful woman. Reyes shook his head and stood up, "is it okay if I drink?"

Hana seemed confused, "it's your house."

Reyes sighed and stood up, he made his way to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of whiskey out of the cupboard. Hana watched him pour himself a drink, swallow the entire thing and refill his glass. The bottle of whiskey itself looked more expensive than the couch she was sitting on, Reyes wasn't someone to spend a lot of money on things like alcohol, so Hana wondered where he got something so fancy; especially in this run-down apartment.

He brought the bottle with him and sat down beside Hana on the couch. He swirled the liquid around in the glass, focusing a little too hard on watching it go around. Hana decided to ask him where he got the liquor, he thought about it. She could tell he was trying to come up with some kind of lie to shut her up with, so she reminded him that she knew when he was lying.

He groaned and took a sip, "a friend gave it to me."

"A friend?" Hana raised an eyebrow.

He sighed and placed his hand on the back of his neck, "that girl that was here before." He almost whispered, "When her and her husband fight she brings me expensive whiskey and we have sex, it's been going on for a few years now."

Hana ran the explanation over in her mind, it didn't make sense to her why Gabriel would sleep with a married woman. Or why a married woman would come to somebody other than her husband to have sex? Would Angela do that to Jack when they fought?"

"But she's married?" Hana asked.

Reyes nodded, "it's not the proudest thing I've done in my life, and it's not something I would tell other people about." He took a sip of his alcohol, "but it's something that has been going on, and I'm not someone to go to her husband and tell him what's going on, I would get punched out."

"But she's just a friend?"

He nodded.

Hana stared at him, "is that what friends do together?"

Reyes blushed heavily, and rubbed the back of his neck gently. "W-well…:

"Am I your friend?" Hana asked innocently.

"Of course you are!" Reyes nearly yelled, not realizing how much he had been drinking, he felt his head and chest feel lighter, he didn't have control over how loud or quiet he could be. He set his drink on the table, deciding it would be smart not to continue with Hana there.

"Then why don't we do those things?"

Reyes choked; he looked at Hana in shock. "Don't joke like that."

She challenged him, "I'm not." She said firmly as she crawled into his lap, she sat there; staring at him.

Reyes was silently freaking out. Something about her big brown eyes staring at him made him extremely uncomfortable and a little turned on. He didn't dare move; anything that happened was on Hana's shoulders. The alcohol had sunk in deeper, he lost the ability to tell the girl no, and feared if he threw her off of him he would hurt her. Even though the territory she was stepping in would hurt her a lot more than her butt on the floor.

Before he could decide what course of action he would take to get the girl off of him and unharmed, her small lips were on his. His eyes were wide, in front of him was the not so tiny girl, her eyes were closed, her long eyelashes caressing her cheeks and leaving tiny shadows on her skin.

The rain had cleared and the light in the room became brighter, the moons silent light illuminated the room, with the mixture of the orange from the street lamps, the living room didn't look the same as it usually did. At this moment in time, the light showed him Hana, and nothing else. It ignored the clutter, and the dust, the old furniture and the cracking walls. His ugly living room was filled with a tiny, but bright beauty he had never seen before. Gabriel didn't know what he was doing, the alcohol had taken control of his body, whiskey was his weakness for a reason, and it made him unable to account for his actions. He found himself wrapping his arms around Hana's waist and pulling her closer to him.

She seemed to be shaking, like she was nervous. Something about how submissive she was made Reyes return the kiss, her lips were tiny and incredibly soft. He mentally fought with himself as their kiss grew deeper, all he wanted to do was protect her and if he took her innocence like this he was just going to hurt her. If he rejected her this far in, he would also hurt her and it seemed to be a situation where he would lose no matter the outcome.

He loved Hana, with all of his heart. From the day she was brought home he loved her, and never wanted to see her get hurt. He was there for her through everything, every time she fell off the playground he was there to pick her up, every tear she had ever cried he wiped away with his own sleeve. He couldn't count how many bubble baths the two had shared, something he held so dear to him was when he washed her hair and talked to her about the universe. Every time she had fallen asleep with him, he dreamed amazing things. For a short amount of time all of the suffering went away.

The permanent scars he had were fading. He wasn't proud of most of the things he did in his life. But when Hana was with him, he temporarily forgot about those things and that made him happy. As he pulled the girl closer to him, and felt her wet chest press against his, he felt like he was cutting open his scars again, making new wounds; new wounds that wouldn't heal if he didn't have her, and this was going to push her away.

She was so innocent. Everything she did had an air of innocence to it, and that was an air he never wanted to see go away. But as her hands tangled through his hair, and his tongue touched hers he felt that innocence slip away. He felt Hana become a woman right there, in his own lap, by his own hands. His couch didn't feel the same; it slowly became something he couldn't recognize, as Hana wrapped her thin legs around his waist he didn't feel like himself. He couldn't feel himself.

He didn't stop. He kept kissing her, pulling her closer. Trying to achieve the love he needed so badly but always ignored, trying to make himself feel better about himself. By destroying his future he would feel good in the present. She didn't smell like Hana anymore, she smelled like a mixture of sweat and the musty smell of the apartment. Her breath smelled like his whiskey, a smell he gave her. Her skin felt like his hands, a feeling he gave her. Her hair smelled like his shampoo, her lips tasted like his, Hana wasn't Hana anymore.

Had she ever been Hana? The moment she crawled into his lap was she Hana? Or did she consciously abandon her innocence, knowing Reyes couldn't say no in the situation. He couldn't wrap his head around it, he was in a daze from the feeling of her small hands, and the taste of her in his mouth, it was everything he could do not to carry it any further. He fought with himself to keep his hands on her waist, and not anywhere else.

He was slowly losing the battle with himself. As Hana slowly started rubbing herself against his thigh, he couldn't help it anymore. His hands trailed along her skin, she gasped at the feeling and Reyes nearly puked. He couldn't stand himself, he wanted this to end. This wasn't Hana, and this wasn't him.

The silence was broken, when his phone rang. The sound was almost deafening, but Reyes saw it as a blessing. Hana climbed off of him and he quickly pushed himself off the couch. He was numb, there was no feeling in his legs and he almost tripped into the counter his phone sat on. He looked at the screen; it was bright and made his eyes ache, the name made his chest ache.

JACK

He couldn't find it in himself to answer; he ignored the call and sent Jack a text letting him know Hana was safe. Was she safe? He looked behind him, she was sitting cross legged on the couch, her skin glistening with sweat and her lips still parted, like she was frozen in time. Reyes swallowed hard and walked over to the light switch, he turned it on and things returned to normal. There was no more beauty, just cracked walls, clutter and musty furniture.

Hana was Hana again, she looked small and innocent. She was covering her eyes from the sudden light and groaning loudly; Reyes silently thanked Jack for once again saving him. He picked up the bowls and his glass and brought them to the sink. As he silently washed them he told Hana to go to bed, she nodded and got off the couch. Reyes closed his eyes and nearly stopped breathing as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Goodnight Gabriel." She whispered into his back, and kissed it softly.

He said goodnight and watched as she slowly went to his room, the light was on for a few minutes and suddenly the room down the hall was dark. Reyes let out a long, much needed sigh. He was nearly sober, but felt incredibly empty inside. He didn't know if Hana was asleep yet, and didn't bother checking. In that moment he hated himself, and just wanted to go back in time and stop himself from doing what he did.

All he wanted to do was tell her no, that he wasn't attracted to her like that. But the images flashing through his head told him otherwise. The image of his eyelashes on her cheeks, her wet hair tanged in his fingers, her eyes looking at him with the playfulness before she kissed hi, her tiny lips parted with a tiny bead of saliva hanging off of them. He shook his head and leaned against the counter.

Without thinking about it, he opened the cupboard and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. He took a long drink of it, and nearly moaned at the feeling of it burning his throat, and then threw it as hard as he could against the floor.

Glass and liquid danced across the kitchen floor. He watched as the off-white tiles became a caramel color, the glass sparkled. Reyes sighed, picked up his phone, and stepped through the glass, not feeling it as it cut his feet open. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch, put it on and tightly zipped it up. He opened his apartment door, turned the lights off and left. He couldn't stand being there any longer; all he wanted was to escape. He couldn't handle thinking of Hana anymore. Somewhere along the line, she became a woman and he was attracted to that woman.

Somewhere along the line he stopped looking at her like a child. He realized he had been lying to himself; he noticed her change a long time ago but never accepted it. Her skin wasn't soft like a child's anymore, it had the softness of a young woman, it sparkled and felt hot against his touch, something that never happened in the past. He didn't seek Hana out as her father figure tonight; he sought her out as a hungry man searching for someone young and vulnerable. He knew too well how a fight with a father can make a girl act like anybody but himself, and he took advantage of that.

It felt like he had walked forever, but he found himself at a familiar apartment building. He buzzed up to the third floor, and heard the familiar, raspy voice of an old friend come through.

"Jesse, it's me. Let me up" He spoke into the buzzer as the voice groaned and reminded him of what time it was.

There was silence, and then a click of the door opening. The building was too familiar; Reyes didn't need to think twice about where he was going. He made his way up the old staircase, three flights later he found himself in front of the old mahogany door. He grabbed the doorknob and smiled to himself when it was unlocked. He pushed the heavy door open and there he was.

Jesse McCree was standing in front of Reyes in nothing but a bath robe. Reyes shielded his eyes from the sight of the man and scolded him for not wearing something more decent. Jesse reminded him again of what time it was, and the two of them laughed. Jesse opened the cupboard and offered Reyes a drink, but was turned down as Reyes told him after tonight he didn't want to see alcohol ever again.

After a few minutes of silence between the two, Jesse spoke up; "why are you here Gabriel?" he asked.

Reyes smiled at him, "is there always a catch to me coming to visit an old friend?"

"Yes, there is. I'm not stupid Reyes."

"I need a place to stay for a while. Something happened and I can't go home for a bit."

"You didn't kill someone again did you?" Jesse joked.

Reyes took off his jacket, and set it on the couch. "Just myself is all."


	8. Chapter 5

It had been weeks since anyone heard from Reyes. It felt like he disappeared off the map forever. Hana, unconvinced he was never coming home visited his apartment daily. She took responsibility for housework, collecting his mail and watering the few plants he had. She didn't dare tell Jack about what happened, she hadn't actually told Jack anything in those few weeks, the two of them were completely silent towards each other. Angela had tried to break the silence between them, but both had a stubborn nature and refused to be the one to give in.

Angela had pressed for Hana for information multiple times since Reyes left. Hana played dumb and told her she knew nothing, Jack tried his hardest not to let the girls see how worried he was. But both Angela and Hana understood the bond Reyes and him held, and for Reyes to disappear without any word made Jack a ball of constant stress and anxiety.

His disappearance didn't stop Hana from calling him constantly. Whenever she had free time she called him, his phone rang and went to voice mail which showed it was charged, and he wasn't dead. She knew deep down it was her fault he disappeared the way he did and she felt an immense amount of guilt because of it. She didn't mean to ruin the relationship they had, she didn't mean to jump him the way she did either. It just seemed to happen, and in those moments Hana didn't know who she was anymore. There seemed to be a jealousy Hana held towards the woman she saw Reyes with earlier that night. She felt like she should be the only one who is able to touch Reyes the way that woman was doing so.

But she didn't mean to destroy their relationship by doing so. Her entire life she had felt his hands on her, they were rough, calloused and larger than life, but she only felt them in a parental way. The way he would place his hand on her head when she was speaking out of line, or the hand on her shoulder before she cried, the hands as they washed her hair, stroked her face, braided her hair, and how they held her hand whenever she was afraid. Too many times she fell asleep with those hands on her face, like a lullaby they soothed her until she drifted to sleep. She never expected to feel his hands in a sexual way, she never thought those calloused hands would be holding onto her waist, or stroking her skin.

It wasn't her first time kissing him either. She had received countless kisses on her forehead, cheeks, nose, lips, chest, fingers, arms, he was always there to kiss her when she was hurt. She realized how selfish it was of her to take the lips that comforted her as a child and use them for something that wasn't comfort. She decided it may be best if she told Jack the truth that she acted out and kissed Reyes without his permission. She scared him away.

She sighed as she neared Reyes apartment, her body ached, but the pain wasn't from the schoolbag pulling back on her. Her heart ached. It ached more and more as she climbed the staircase to his old apartment, with every step she forgot who she was even more. She wondered where Reyes was at this moment, she wondered if he was okay, fed, clean, and comfortable; she wondered if he thought of her the same way she was thinking of him. The rusty mailbox on the outside of his apartment door had something sticking out of it, a small orange, white and black envelope meant for his eyes only. She plucked it from the mailbox and examined it, in big black letters it said CLASSIFIED and it made Hana want to open it and read its contents.

She reminded herself that Reyes wouldn't approve of that behavior, so she tucked it into her school bag and unlocked his door. The apartment was bright with sunlight, something that didn't happen regularly. Hana had decided to keep the windows open since Reyes left, the place smelled clean and new. She had scrubbed the entire place top to bottom, she wondered if he would have approved of that. The thought of what the place looked like the morning after was burned into her head. Glass was spread across the kitchen floor, a sticky alcohol was mixed with dried blood, his stuff was gone. All that remained was the indent on the couch they both left and the dishes in the sink, she had cleaned up the mess but it was still there. The mess she created would always be there.

She called Jack and let him know where she was. He reminded her that it wasn't her responsibility to take care of Reyes' things, and if he truly cared about it he would have come home by now. She wished she could have told him why he couldn't come home; she wished she could tell him why he didn't care anymore. But she kept her mouth shut, made a joke about Reyes being irresponsible, the joke stung against her tongue; they exchanged "I love you"s and hung up. When the call ended, her eyes began to burn, tears stung against her cheeks as she stared at the empty apartment. All she wanted was for him to come home, even if he didn't want to see or speak to her again, she didn't like the mystery of where he was.

She called him one more time, it seemed to ring forever but went to its usual voice mail. Although it wasn't him, it was a silent reminder that he was okay. She smiled, and decided to start cleaning. The mail was thrown on the counter like usual, as she went through the entire apartment, dusting, mopping and sweeping. It was around 6pm when she was waiting for his blankets and sheets to be dry, she decided to kneel at the coffee table and do her homework. A classic routine she had when she ran away to Reyes' place, he would be sitting behind her, silently watching the news with his foot on her back, massaging her gently as she worked through the books of work she was given. It was a peaceful routine, and neither knew how it started, but it helped Hana with her school stress, and kept Reyes quiet as he watched the TV. She smiled to herself as she thought about it, she decided to rest her head on the table for a few minutes, it almost felt like there was a soft pressure on her back like usual, and a few moments later Hana was asleep.

His hand trembled, as he gripped the handle to the hotel room. It never stopped shaking it felt like, since that night his hands were constantly shaking. It was constantly in the back of his head, the ignored calls, how worried they must be. But there wasn't anything he could do about it, he missed them a lot but never wanted to hurt them the way he did. He wouldn't be surprised if Hana told Jack by now, about how he took advantage of her, Jack was probably livid and ready to cut ties with Reyes. Maybe he already did cut ties; he had never called him, only Hana and Angela.

He tried his best to ignore it, the burning feeling to run back to them. He pushed it away, deep inside of him and reminded himself it was best to stay away for a while. Until things blew over, He wasn't looking forward to the sticky mess on his kitchen floor, or his dead plants, the smell of Hana in his sheets. He wasn't looking forward to any of it, but also knew it would be awhile before he saw that place again and decided not to think about it too hard. The only thing he had to focus on right now was the door in front of him, and the woman waiting inside.

When he opened the door he was greeted by the woman in a long bath robe, it was a black silk and clung to her body like latex. He smiled to himself as he pulled her close to him and kissed her neck; she ran her hands along his body and offered him a glass, filled with the same brown liquid from that night. He declined the drink and the woman seemed surprised, he decided if he was going to do this it would be sober and aware of himself. He picked the woman up, she laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist, he kissed and bit her neck, leaving marks on her skin. She moaned and tightened her grip on him.  
As things continued, he found his hands removing her robe. She smiled as her naked body was revealed, she was absolutely beautiful. Amelie Lacroix was one of the most gorgeous women he had ever laid his eyes on, she was tall, thin and had every right curve a man could want in a woman. Her breasts were perky and firm, her stomach toned and tight, her thighs were soft and milky, her ass was supple and Reyes had always loved grabbing on to it. He loved making love to the woman, but hated the guilt that came with it.

He had been good friends with her husband for a long time. They had worked together many times and he had nothing but praise for his beautiful wife. He often told Reyes that in tight situations he always thought of her to calm his nerves. He had big plans with her, they owned a beautiful home and he wanted a family to cherish with her. Something happened along the way though, and Amelie had grown distant from the man, maybe something happened between the two but to Reyes nothing changed. Her husband still raved about how beautiful she was and how much he loved her, but Amelie found herself bribing Reyes with expensive alcohol to have sex with her.

They were both naked, Reyes had his hands on her body when the woman looked up at him with her fierce eyes. "Mon amour, turn the lights off." She told him, "I feel like I'm doing something bad when I can see you."

Reyes nodded and walked over to the light switch, everything went dark except for the moonlight illuminating the room quietly. He swallowed hard, the same moonlight from that night. He tried to push it to the back of his head, but when Amelie walked over to him and kissed him it all came flooding back to him.

The taste of Hana's lips.

The feeling of her tiny hands.

The smell of her hair.

The noises she made when he kissed her.

He couldn't handle it. His heart was beating fast, pounding against his chest and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. Without thinking he pushed the woman off of him and dropped to his knees, he gripped his chest as hard as he could, his nails digging into where his heart was. He thought of Hana, what was she doing right now? What would she do to help him with this? All he wanted to do was breath, but nothing was coming out of him, his lungs had completely shut off.

Gentle hands were on his shoulders, his breath returned with the familiar feeling. He looked up at Hana to realize it wasn't her, it was Amelie. She had a worried expression on her face and he sighed. He thanked her for helping him escape whatever had just happened. She looked a little angry with him.

"Gabriel, I think you need to tell me what's going on. This is the second time you've done this to me." The robe had returned to her body, her arms were crossed and her thin eyebrow raised into an arch.

He was naked and vulnerable, and he didn't seem to care. He needed to get what happened off of his chest, and Amelie knew how to keep a secret. He explained everything to her, from the fight Hana had with jack to the smashed bottle of liquor on the floor. Amelie didn't seem to react to the story at all. In fact she was laughing at it instead.

What she told him stung his heart, "Poor Gabriel Reyes, the man who is afraid to kiss the woman he loves but will happily have sex with one that is married." She placed her hand on his cheek, her thumb stroking his cheek bone, "you can't choose your sins, mon amour."

"The woman I love?" He asked her, dazed at the idea of it.

She nodded, "you are in love Gabriel, it's a hard pill to swallow, and a dangerous one when it blooms in your stomach." Her accent was strong, At that moment it was probably the strongest thing in the room. "Nobody feels such anxiety over people they don't love, I still have that anxiety." Her voice trailed off as her eyes lightened, "although it may be wrong, you know it's right at the same time, mon amour. You are afraid of hurting this girl, but she must be feeling horrible pain this moment while being uncertain of your safety?"

His eyes burned, he smiled at the woman. "You speak a lot of wisdom for a woman who sins the way you do, Amelie."

She laughed, "and you're quite ignorant for a man who saved the world more than once."

She helped him up and offered him his clothes, he dressed quickly and decided it wouldn't hurt to take a drink from the glass she had offered him earlier. Before he left the hotel, he turned to her and kissed her cheek gently.

"Amelie, you are a beautiful woman with a loving husband and a beautiful home." He whispered in her ear, "you're what women aspire to be, but you're throwing it away by doing things like this."

She stared at him as he left. Gabriel Reyes was a cold man, from his skin to his heart, he showed no warmth. He never thought about others, only himself and his stature as the man who saved the world during the Omnic crisis. He didn't think before killing, wasn't afraid of being covered in his enemies blood and often didn't flinch at the thought of eliminating the people he loved. But tonight, he was not the Gabriel Reyes the world knew, instead he was a man with hot skin and a fiery heart, he had anxieties and fears, he cared about someone and had love in his eyes.

Amelie wondered when he had changed, was she present? Was this something new or something that had been building up over the years? Silently waiting to reach its pinnacle and reveal itself to the world? She smiled to herself and gathered her clothing, she called her husband and apologized for the fight they had earlier, she reminded him she loved him and headed home.

He expected his mailbox to be full, maybe overflowing with unread shit he never asked for. But instead it was empty; the plant outside his door with the spare key was more alive than he had ever seen it. Confused, he opened the door and was greeted by the pleasant smell of clean laundry and furniture polish. His apartment sparkled, the windows were open and a quiet breeze circulated through it, the only light that was on was a small lamp by the couch. The lightbulb had died years ago and he never bothered to replace it, but it was on and it gave the place a friendly glow. He could hear the soft murmur of the TV, he followed the sound and found the culprit of his immaculate apartment.

Her arms were crossed on the table, her head laying on them gently, her breathing slow and peaceful. She was surrounded by school books, pens, papers and pencils. Reyes smiled to himself as he walked over and cleaned up the mess of school supplies, she stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Reyes sat on the couch and placed his foot on her back; it was warm like usual and felt nice when he rubbed it.

A few minutes went by, but the familiar feeling of his foot brought Hana out of her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her, when her eyes met with his she froze completely. The two stared at each other before Reyes got up and kneeled beside her; he brushed her bed head out of her face and smiled at her. Her eyes were still sleepy, but were filled with surprise and a hint of sadness. He could see dried tears on her cheeks, like she had fallen asleep while crying; her lip trembled as she continued to stare at him.

He spoke quietly, "I'm here."

An unexpected sob escaped Hana's lips as she hugged Reyes tightly. His shaking hands stroked her hair as she clung to him, tighter than she had ever done before. She sobbed hard into his chest, and he hushed her as her tiny body shook against him. The worry she had for him slipped away, she was relieved to see he was okay, alive, healthy and here. He was here with her, and that's all she wanted from him. It felt like it had been hours, she held onto him, refusing to speak or let go. He didn't object, he held her against his chest and placed his head on top of hers, the familiar smell made him comfortable, it reminded him of home and that's all he could ask for. His hands slowly stopped trembling, and Hana's breathing slowed down. After a while it was just the two of them, in that tiny apartment, illuminated by the once dead lamp and the soft glow of the TV, it was just him and her.

"I was worried." She said softly, he nodded and hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry." He told her, his hand still stroking her hair.

She pulled away from him, and stared at him. Her eyes were puffy and red, but happy; he smiled seeing the tiny girl in front of him. She wiped her eyes and mouth, brushed her hair back and stared at him again. Thinking of what to say to him, it took a few minutes but she found the words she had been looking for.

"I should be sorry, Gabriel." Her voice was different than the usual sassy Hana, who always had something to say and always had to get the last word in. 'I shouldn't have jumped you the way I did, I shouldn't have forced you to do something you didn't want to do. I don't know what I was doing, but at the moment it was what I wanted, but then you left." Her words were cut off with a silent sob, the pain he had caused was apparent in her body language. He didn't know what to say to her,

"I was worried, so were dad and Angela. We were all worried about you, I didn't want to live with myself knowing that I chased you away." She wiped her eyes again, "it hurt a lot, the entire time you were gone it stung my heart, I felt responsible for everything that happened…"

He grabbed her again and hugged her tightly; he placed his lips against her head and breathed silently. They were both silent, he didn't expect Hana to be carrying the same feelings as him, not in a million years would he expect her to feel the way he did. The entire time he had been blaming himself, and feeling sorry for himself while she was doing the same thing to herself.

He couldn't find the words he wanted to say to her, they were lost somewhere in his tangled web of thoughts, "I'm here now." He told her, the only thing he could say to her. She nodded and hugged him tighter.

"Don't go anywhere without me again." She commanded him; he smiled and kissed her head.

"I won't." the anxiety circled through his body again, as he picked up her chin and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful to him, he could see everything in them, he smiled and leaned down to her, his lips pressed against hers softly.

It felt different this time; there was no taste of alcohol or air of regret. He consciously made the decision to kiss her, and it was the best decision he ever made. Her arms wrapped around his neck softly, and the kiss stayed gentle and sweet, but still held the eagerness they both had to do it again. He savored the feeling of her lips this time, how soft they were and small compared to his, he loved the taste of them, and the way she felt when she was pressed against him. The smell of her hair filled the air around him, it was such a sweet innocent smell, it made his chest warm.

This time as he kissed her, he felt like he was kissing Hana. Although it wasn't the same kid he helped raise, the same kid he was plagued with babysitting, the same kid they found in the puddle of blood. She was still Hana, a young, beautiful woman who had complex emotions and understood the world the same way he did. Her innocence was still there, it was bright and warm, it made him feel safe knowing the girl in his arms was the girl he loved. From a tiny chubby, waddling toddler to a sassy teenager who was too smart for her own good, she was his and he was okay with what was happening.

It didn't take long for their kiss to be broken, this time it was Hana that broke it. Suddenly remembering the letter she had in her school bag, she dug it out and presented it to Reyes. Explaining she forgot about it until now, the letter was small, and had the colors of the Overwatch. It was unusual for them to send a letter, but he figured it would have been because what they were sending him was top secret, classified information.

He opened the letter and skimmed through the contents. He laughed to himself, folded the letter and turned to Hana.

"How does Korea sound?" He asked.

She looked confused, "what are you talking about?"

"I'm not leaving you again, right?" He smiled, "so you're coming to Korea with me. I think it's time you learned about who you were before Jack found you"


	9. Chapter 6

They decided to meet somewhere public, for no particular reason except for the fact Reyes didn't trust Jesse around Hana at all. She seemed to be happy where she was, playing with some flowers she ripped off of a plant on their walk to the park, Reyes smiled to himself as he examined how beautiful she was in that moment. It was summer, probably one of the hottest ones they had experienced in a few years, Hana's now long hair was tied into a high ponytail, and she was wearing a light pink tank top with black denim shorts. They were too short for Reyes liking, but he didn't have any objection to her wearing what she was comfortable with.

He could tell she was bored, Jesse had a bad habit of arriving when he saw fit. Which didn't usually work too well when he was meeting other people that had schedules they needed to follow too, he tapped his foot on the concrete, for once he was wearing something cool and light colored. Thanks to Hana, of course; she had put out a light gray t-shirt and an old pair of black shorts she found, Reyes noted that the outfit he had on was probably used as pajamas more than once. It made him slightly anxious thinking about it, although he didn't look it; he regularly worried about how other people saw him. The thought of wearing teen girl's pajamas in public made his stomach sink, he was probably the only one who would notice but he still worried about other people finding out.

Hana smiled at him, a reassuring smile; like she knew exactly what he was thinking. He smiled back at her, and reached his hand out to stroke her cute little face, but before he could a tall shadow covered the girl completely. It was Jesse, with his usual large stature, wearing clothes only suitable for colder months, and a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. The dread inside Reyes increased, he knew that whatever Jesse was going to say was going to embarrass the hell out of him, but at this point in time the only person he could turn to was Jesse. Jack would never allow something like this, but Reyes needed Hana to be trained before he took her with him out East.

"Jesse." Reyes mumbled, standing up to match the height of the man.

"Don't be so gloomy Gabe." Jesse said almost too enthusiastically, just like he anticipated, when Jesse laid his eyes on Hana his attitude changed, his eyebrow raised and he smiled a devilish grin. "This is Morrison's kid?" he asked.

She nodded, and stuck out her hand to Jesse, the flowers dropping onto the concrete; "My name is Hana." She said happily.

Hana was taken aback when Jesse gripped her hand. The feeling was similar to Reyes, but much stronger and more masculine, she found herself unintentionally blushing at the feeling. Jesse smirked at her and said, "Names McCree, Jesse McCree."

Reyes hit Jesse on the back of the head, warning him to turn off his charm. Jesse seemed to understand the sudden violence from the man and spent their entire walk with a wide grin on his face, staring at Reyes with his cocky eyes. They soon arrived at what looked like a shooting range, it was Hana's first time seeing something like it and her eyes were wide and full of life as she explored the place.

It was old and abandoned, but would serve them well enough. Jesse disappeared for a few minutes and returned with an old, folded black, orange and white body suit. "I'm sorry Hana; Gabe didn't tell me how tiny you were so I don't know how well this will fit."

Hana took it and kind of grimaced at the sight of it "do I have to wear this?" she asked Reyes.

He nodded, "it's bulletproof, and something the trainees wear. It will protect you in the case of an accident."

"Trainees?" she looked confused.

Jesse chimed in, "Overwatch trainees of course, we've all had to wear one at some point in time. It's like a right of passage, you wear the ugly body suit, and you're guaranteed to be a great soldier one day." He smiled his white toothed grin, "a lot of people would kill to wear that suit you know."

Hana quickly looked at Reyes, worry crossing her face. "I'm not joining Overwatch right?" she asked frantically.

Reyes kind of chuckled, he liked the way she looked when she was worried, she resembled a lost child. "No, but if you're serious about coming with me you need to know some self-defense."

"What better self-defense than a gun, right?" Jesse pulled a pistol out and put it in Hana's hands.

It was heavy in her hands, a lot heavier than she imagined. She was a little opposed to the idea of learning how to use a gun, mostly because it wasn't what Jack wanted her to do. He always told her that learning these things weren't necessary, and the life of a soldier isn't the life she should be seeking. She decided that if Reyes went through the trouble to educate her, and even contacted old friends, she should take the opportunity. No one said she actually had to use the gun outside of a shooting range. With the old body suit in hand, she left to change quickly Although it looked bigger than she was, it fit incredibly tight and made her a little uncomfortable, she smoothed down the fabric pulled on it, trying to make it not accentuate every detail of her body.

She walked out with a blush on her face, "whoever designed these had no shame." She told Reyes as he laughed.

Reyes' hands were on Hana's body, which caused her blush to deepen. He positioned her in a way that would make the gun not hit her with its recoil, and showed her how to ground her weight to stay stabilized. The main instruction was to stay calm; an unsteady heartbeat will cause an unsteady shot. She nodded, barely understanding what the man was saying, but took it as advice anyways. Both men reminded her not to rush; it would take time to learn to shoot properly, especially with her size.

Reyes and Jesse stood behind her as she took her stance, it only took a few seconds for Reyes to notice Jesse's eyes wandering across Hana's body. He smacked the man in the back of the head and glared at him, "eyes off you ingrate."

Jesse laughed, "How will the girl ever live with two dads constantly protecting her?"

"It's not a dad thing, it's the right thing. She's a teenager and you're a grown man." Reyes felt guilty giving Jesse grief. Truth be told, he felt like he should be the only person to look at Hana the way Jesse was. Jesse didn't even know Hana, he was looking at her body, not her; and it pissed Reyes off. He was getting so flustered over the thought he reached over and smacked Jesse again, which caused Jesse to smack him back. Reyes clenched his hand into a fist and readied himself to knock the bastard out, when a loud shot echoed through the place.

Hana jumped back in fear, she didn't expect such a strong push when she fired. It made her entire body tingle, she wasn't a fan of the feeling she got and it made her uncertain if she wanted to even try to fire the gun again. She turned around to ask Reyes if she was doing something wrong, only to see him and Jesse squaring off. When she realized that meant that either Reyes or Jesse were watching what she was doing, it made it her incredibly angry and she threw the gun on the ground. She didn't know if it was the unpleasant feeling she had going through her body or the fact she could've been hurt and they wouldn't have noticed, but Hana wanted no more gun training.

"Come on Hana." Reyes pleaded with her and picked up the gun, "I'm sorry."

"I could have been hurt!" she yelled at him, her arms crossed against her chest.

Jesse walked up to her, "but were you?"

Hana could almost hear Reyes slapping his own forehead, Jesse's lippy reply made her even angrier. She huffed over to Reyes and yanked the gun from his hands; she marched over to Jesse and placed it square on his chest. "Can I shoot him?" she asked Reyes.

"Hana don't play around like that, it's not funny." He tried his hardest to sound assertive and mature, but the thought of someone finally taking out Jesse was too good to be true.

"I'm gonna do it." She smirked.

The look on Jesse's face was priceless as Hana pulled the trigger. It seemed like thousands of expressions were rolled into one as nothing happened, Jesse was frozen solid, terrified of the child in front of him. Hana had put the safety on at some point during her tantrum, a smart move he figured she got from watching Jack at the range her entire life. He thought back to her tantrum and what caused it, she was educated on her stance and weight management, but the gun itself seemed to heavy for her and freaked her out.

Before he could say anything, Jesse busted out in what sounded like a half sob, "this child is crazy!" he nearly screamed at Reyes.

"No she's not." He snapped back at Jesse, "She was afraid, and had every right to be. It's not every day that you fire a gun that has the same recoil as your body mass."

He had to give credit to Jesse, the man was extremely educated when it came to weaponry. The solution to Hana's problem seemed to hit him almost immediately, as he pulled out his cellphone and browsed through a list of weapons he had saved, he stopped on what looked like Jack's weapon and gave the phone to Reyes.

"Something like this?" he asked

Reyes shook his head, "I've used Jack's, it looks light but has the same issue with recoil." Reyes thought about it, and scrolled through the list of weapons this time; he stopped on a small, feminine looking gun and showed it to Jesse. "Where can we buy this?"

"That? It's pretty basic, you could probably buy its exact copy at any local shop." Jesse didn't seem impressed with Reyes' choice.

Hana was cut out of the mens conversation completely. She watched the two pass a cellphone back and forth and seemingly argue over something. It wasn't until Reyes pushed the cellphone into Jesse's chest that Hana decided to pay attention to what they were saying. Jesse texted Reyes something, nodded to the man and Reyes turned to her.

"Hana, stay here with Jesse. I'm going to go buy you something to make this easy." He gave her head a hart pat and smiled at her, "if he tries anything you can shoot him. No one will miss him, don't worry."

Before she could protest, Reyes left and she was stuck with a man she had never met before. The two sat in silence for a few moments, Hana had trouble keeping still and Jesse seemed to be watching her unusually closely.

Finally he spoke, "do you like coffee?"

She nodded, "sometimes."

"Well we should go get something to drink, Gabe is a slow shopper." He chuckled to himself and started walking away from her.

She had a moment of panic, as she realized she was still wearing the black body suit. She begged Jesse to wait for her to change, but he almost completely ignored her. She let out a whine and followed behind him, pulling on the body suit to make it appear looser on her. Hana didn't go into the city often, out of personal choice she preferred to spend her time at home, studying or playing video games. When she went to the city it was when Jack forced her to do something, or for school trips. She had to admit, though; the city was incredibly refreshing every once in a while. She sometimes felt like she would forget how bright the outside was.

Jesse took her to a small café that was hidden in a back alley beside a large building. It looked like it was falling apart, and had barely any customers in it, but the smells coming through the windows made Hana's mouth water. She was surprised when Jesse opened the door for her, and followed behind her. The two sat at a small, musty table and Jesse ordered them both something to drink. He got Hana something sweet and decaffeinated, and himself a plain black coffee.

The two drank in silence, Hana would occasionally stare up from her glass and look at the man, but nothing went beyond that. Until Jesse spoke up, "I've travelled the world, but this place has the best coffee I've ever tasted."

"You've travelled the world?" Hana asked him, her eyes seeming to light up.

He nodded, "I've been everywhere, little lady." He took a sip of his coffee, "from Los Angeles to Hong Kong, I've seen it all, experienced it all, it's beautiful."

"I'm jealous." She admitted softly, "The furthest I've gone is the park outside of Gabriel's apartment at 2am."

Jesse laughed and reached over to pat the girl on the head, "I'm lucky Gabriel gave me the opportunity to join Overwatch, if it weren't for him I would be stuck in a small town doing bad things." He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her, "are you considering joining Overwatch?"'

She shook her head, "the one thing Gabriel and dad have always told me is that Overwatch will hurt me in the end."

"That's probably true." Jesse admitted, "But a little pain never killed anyone, besides; the worlds such a beautiful place that the hurt is worth it."

Hana thought about what he said, but before she could open her mouth a frantic Reyes busted through the door. He stomped over to Jesse and grabbed him by the collar, nearly ripping him out of the seat he was in. He semi yelled at him for leaving the shooting range and making him worry, accused him of touching Hana, called him an ingrate and a slew of other words, before turning to Hana and hugging her, while apologizing for Jesse's poor decision making. Hana reassured Reyes that she was fine, and Jesse didn't step out of any boundaries.

In the middle of explaining to Reyes that Jesse didn't do anything, she noticed the box tucked under Reyes arm. She excitedly asked him what it was and reached to grab it out of his hands; she received a quick but painful slap on her hands and a short lecture for touching strange things. She pouted until Reyes gave in, he placed the box on the table between Hana and Jesse, and opened it to reveal a small gun, it almost looked like a plastic water gun, it was small enough to fit in Reyes palm, but large enough for Hana to hold comfortably, she smiled at the weapon in front of her. He invited Hana to hold it, and when she picked it up she was surprised at how light it was. She playfully aimed at Reyes and felt good about the way it felt in her hands.

"This is perfect!" she told both of the men, and thanked them.

Jesse spoke up, "this is a mixture of your dad's gun and an ordinary pistol. It fires incredibly quickly, and will do a hefty amount of damage from close up."

Hana nodded.

"You have to be responsible with it though, Hana." Reyes lectured her again, "the real world is not like your video games. These things can seriously hurt people."

She nodded again, "I understand Gabriel. I promise not to be reckless."

Jesse suggested the three of them head back to the shooting range to try out the new weapon. Hana enthusiastically agreed, looking forward to firing the perfect sized weapon. When the three of them arrived at the range, Hana was more than excited to get in stance to shoot the weapon. Both Reyes and Jesse had to reposition her into the right stance, and she received a few lectures on grounding her weight properly. She dismissed them, annoyed at how much they were bossing her around. She aimed her pistol carefully and shot, four consecutive shots of light came out, it caught her off guard and forced the recoil to blow her backwards. But it wasn't as bad as the other weapons, she enjoyed the feeling this one left when she shot it, and it didn't make her body tingle. She was happy with the men's choice of weapon for her.

They spent awhile longer perfecting Hana's aim. When the sun started to set Reyes declared he had to get Hana back to Jack before dark. Jesse understood and gave Hana a soft pat on her head; she returned his pat with a giant hug, nearly knocking him off his feet. She thanked him for helping her, and for treating her to a drink. The man almost seemed embarrassed as he returned her hug, but the feeling of the tiny body clinging to him made him feel a little happy.

He knelt down and she looked down on him, she gave him the body suit back and he smiled, saying softly. "Think about Overwatch, those two old men can't control you forever."

She nodded and said goodbye before joining Reyes a few steps ahead of them already. He asked her what Jesse had said to her, and she playfully told him it was a secret. Reyes scoffed at her and walked ahead of her faster, she whined and nearly tripped over her feet trying to catch up to him. As the two were walking, the sky was starting to get darker and the air colder, she grabbed on to Reyes arm to soak up his warmth until she got home. As she was walking she noticed a poster on the outside of a convenience store door. It stated that with the purchase of a certain snack, you could receive a bunny keychain. She pulled on Reyes arm and begged him to buy her the snack.

He argued with her for a few minutes but finally agreed. His heart nearly melted at the look on her face when she opened the package and pulled out the pink metal bunny keychain. She happily showed him by nearly shoving it in his face. As she was telling him she didn't know what she wanted to put it on, he had a brilliant idea. He took her gun off of her belt loop and the keychain from her hands. As she was calling him a thief, he stuck the keychain on to the handle of her gun and gave it back to her. She examined it, and gave Reyes the brightest smile he had ever seen.

Without thinking he took Hana in his arms, she blushed softly as his lips pressed against hers. He loved how sweet she felt, and how warm she got whenever he kissed her. It took the two a few minutes of kissing to realize they were still outside in public. Hana's blush deepened and she pushed against Reye's chest before telling him she could make it home on her home from where they were. He nodded and softly kissed her cheek, they said goodbye and she walked home quickly and silently. Her hand pressed against her lips the entire time.

When she returned home, she was given a small lecture by Angela about not calling. She assured her she was out with Reyes the entire day, and told her she didn't see a point in calling when she was with her second dad. Angela tried to get Jack to agree with her, but he took Hana's side and also told the woman Hana doesn't need to keep contact with home when she's with Reyes, seeing how she practically lives at his house most of the time.

Without thinking Hana stuck her tongue out at Angela and went to her bedroom. She smiled and fell back on her bed, taking the gun off of her belt loop and holding it above her head. The keychain sparkled with the soft glow of her lamp, she felt her chest get warm thinking of Korea, she wanted to travel the world. Just like Jesse said, she wanted to see how beautiful it really was; she got off of her bed, sat down at her desk, opened her laptop and started researching how to apply to Overwatch.

She didn't know what it was, but she wanted to get out. She wanted to see the world without Jack and Reyes holding her hand the entire time, she wanted to see what they all got to see. She stayed up researching and slowly fell asleep with her head on her desk.

Jack came into her room in the middle of the night, closed her laptop lid and picked the girl up. He carried her over to her bed and laid her down; he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight princess." He whispered, she murmured in her sleep and rolled over.

Her dreams were filled with America, Canada, England, India, Korea, China and japan. She dreamt of the entire world, and how she would see it all. She dreamt of escaping.


End file.
